Y así comenzó lo nuestro
by Brandy moon
Summary: Ella solo buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo mas terminó casada, con un hijo de lo mas grosero y un esposo demasiado egocéntrico ¿Que podría resultar de algo así, a pesar de ser solo un engaño? ¿O no?
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMIER: **Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok son completa y exclusivamente de su creadora Sakura Kinoshita yo aquí lo único que busco es entretenerlos un rato y crear cosas que muchas se morirían por ver XD!

_**Y así comenzó lo nuestro**_

By: Brandy moon

**Prologo**

…

**ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ**

…

¡ATENCION!

¡Chicas hermosas!

Loki Laufey necesita con impaciencia quien interpreté el papel de esposa en la obra de su vida. Si eres una chica entre los 20 y 28 años de edad; linda, inteligente, de buen corazón, con personalidad y te gustan los niños ¡Es este el lugar donde debes estar! No dudes más y ven a presentarte a nuestras instalaciones con una biografía previamente elaborada, alista tu mejor sonrisa para una pequeña entrevista y conviértete en… ¡La nueva esposa de Loki Laufey!

Interesadas favor de presentarse en la Agencia de detectives Enjaku con las anteriores solicitudes previamente preparadas.

¡NO LO PIENSES MUCHO Y UNETE A ESTA FAMILIA!

…

Mayura Daidouji terminó de leer tan colorido e interesante anuncio, la hoja en sus manos se arrugó en una bolita de papel y dio con el cesto de basura más cercano a la banca de la plaza donde estaba.

La mujer peli rosa de apariencia jovial dados sus 20 años suspiró cansinamente aflojando su cuerpo en aquella banca de cemento. Su frustración iba en aumento desde hace ya unas horas en las que había recorrido la ciudad entera en busca de empleo y todas y cada una de sus opciones habían sido ocupadas.

Rayos odiaba últimamente la decisión de vivir sola.

Así es Mayura Daidouji se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida, desamparada y sola. A sus 20 años Mayura se encontraba en Tokio en busca de una buena oferta de trabajo para sustentar sus costosos estudios de Universidad. Cuando le había dicho a su padre de las aspiraciones que tenía para el futuro este le había dado la mala noticia de que no podría patrocinar tales sueños para el futuro. Lo que Mayura quería era irse a la ciudad de Tokio donde estaba la mejor universidad que le ofrecería un buen plan de estudios en criminología. Para esto se había preparado un largo año en arduos trabajos para juntar la suficiente cantidad de dinero para el pasaje, la inscripción, la renta de un decente departamento y la vivencia de al menos unas dos semanas sin un trabajo.

Pero llevando ya esas dos semanas perdidas y sin ninguna posibilidad de encontrar un empleo comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Dios ayúdame por favor"

Había dicho sin pensar a pesar de no ser creyente poderoso de tan reconocido ser. Cuando algo golpeó su cabeza con delicadeza supo que no era la mejor idea que hubiese tenido el pedir ayuda a algo que tal vez no existía. Desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a prescindir de la ayuda de otros y era lo que precisamente hacia al buscar independencia de su padre que realmente ya tenía bastante consigo mismo.

Mayura se agachó para recoger la bola de papel que instantes antes había impactado con su cabeza y reprochándole en silencio al que hubiese lanzado el proyectil se dispuso a desdoblar la hoja. Ciertamente había quedado algo impresionada por las palabras de dicho anuncio. Realmente todo en el era bastante confuso pero por lo que pudo entender se trataba de una oferta de trabajo para una actriz lo cual obviamente no era para ella.

Asintiendo para sí misma había aventado el anuncio nuevamente en una bola al cesto más cercano y ahora ya en las últimas horas del día se recriminaba por la poca fuerza de voluntad con la que había terminado.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a regresar a su departamento como las tardes anteriores, desempleada y con un hambre brutal que seguramente no podría saciar como se debe gracias a que su despensa se agotaba.

Genial. Un aura depresiva se apoderó de ella y comenzó a caminar cual zombi con rumbo a su casa.

¡No te rindas Mayura!

Las palabras de su madre fallecida acudieron a su cabeza refrescando aquellos vividos momentos de su feliz infancia ¡No te rindas Mayura! Había dicho aquella vez su madre cuando había dicho un ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Odio las matemáticas! Obviamente frustrada y es que el sacar un 8 como mínimo en la materia más difícil para su cerebro era el incentivo para garantizar una salida de excursión con sus compañeros del colegio.

Sonrió para sí con nueva determinación acudiendo a sus facciones pues, así como había conseguido ir de excursión aquella vez hoy realmente conseguiría un trabajo.

Y con las esperanzas renovadas se dio la vuelta en un impresionante giro y regresó al cesto de basura por aquella bola de papel que tenía inscrito en ella un "contratada" a pesar de no ser ni cerca una actriz.

Mas nunca pensó que todo eso sería un gran, gran malentendido.

…

******************************************REVIEWS****************************************

OKKKKKKKK BUENO ANTES KE NADA ¡HE REGRESADO!

Si kuanto amo a esta pareja ahhhh ¡Demasiado! Bien en fin espero y estén contentas con mi regreso a con esta hermosa pareja. Estoy consciente de que ya tengo dos historias en progreso pero bueno simplemente no me pude controlar T.T

Bueno espero y les haya gustado este comienzo y si ha sido así déjenmelo saber en un review que con gusto leeré ya saben que eso ayuda mucho a la inspiración y a los ánimos de publicar. En cuanto a las actualizaciones todavía no le sé exactamente pero espero que sean x semana.

Si hay algo que quieran agregar o preguntar ya saben ;)

Se despide de ustedes

Brandy moon.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Y así comenzó lo nuestro**_

By: Brandy moon

**Capitulo 1: **

"Para malentendidos así malinterpretaré todo desde ahora"

…

**ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ**

…

— ¿Y ahora que sucedió?

El hombre frente a él suspiró sin muchas ganas y dio un último trago a su bebida para empezar a hablar.

— Lo mismo de siempre, solo diré que la pobre mujer salió corriendo mientras gritaba con horror.

Un silbido poco elegante fue la única contestación ante tal declaración seguida de unas risas más masculinas.

— ¡Si, seguro que sí! —volvió a reír esta vez de forma más abierta un joven de no más de 25 años de edad, guió sus ojos chocolates a su acompañante e intentó apagar la risa al ver la cara larga de este.

— No te sería tan gracioso si te estuviese pasando a ti—dijo el otro hombre con extrema tranquilidad que al igual que el otro rayaba en los 25. Su porte elegante y su sonrisa seductora captaban casi todas las miradas femeninas de aquel restaurante mientras sus esmeraldas ojos no recaían en otro par que no fuese los chocolates de su mejor amigo.

— eso no está a discusión —negó divertido con un dedo el de cabellos castaños— para empezar tendría que tener a la versión de Daniel el travieso como hijo y créeme eso nunca pasará.

— claro, ya que no podrías mantenerlo.

— ¡Oye! Eso fue realmente cruel de tu parte Loki —exclamó dando un manotazo en la mesa que llamó la atención de más de uno en aquel lugar— ¡ya verás, mañana me conseguiré un trabajo!

— y para el final del día estarás despedido.

— Sí, si ya entendí pero no era eso de lo que hablábamos —se rindió Narukami realmente ofuscado queriendo salir de aquel tema— Como soy tan buen amigo he preparado algo para ti.

Loki parpadeó repetidas veces impresionado por la disponibilidad de su amigo para buscar una solución a su reciente problema así que se limitó a observarlo mientras este hurgaba con ahínco entre la mochila que llevaba.

— ¡Mira nada más que buena idea se me ha ocurrido!

Narukami sonreía feliz y con su cara altiva mientras le restregaba casi en la cara una hoja de papel muy colorida y con su contenido escrito a mano. Loki pasó con agilidad sus ojos por las líneas de aquel escrito frente a él y con forme lo leía unas inmensas ganas de desgarrar aquella hoja y luego al que la había hecho lo estaba inundando.

— ¡¿A que es una excelente idea?!

— Narukami ¿Qué parte de esto te parece una buena idea? —señaló Loki esporádicamente la hoja ahora en sus manos alejando la violencia de sus pensamientos después de todo estaban en un lugar público— gracias por la ayuda pero este tipo de ayuda… no me ayuda ¿entiendes?

Y diciendo aquello arrugó en una pelota la hoja y la arrojó desde aquella terraza en un segundo piso donde se encontraban.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tomó hacer eso?

— ni si quiera quiero pensarlo —comentó aburrido el chico en un suspiro sin cambiar de expresión jugando con el resto de su bebida al recordar los garabatos de aquella hoja.

— sigo pensando que es una buena idea ya que las chicas que tu seleccionas…

— ¿Estas cuestionando mis gustos en chicas?

— Sí, creo sinceramente que ese es el problema —declaró Narukami ante la ceja alzada de Loki para luego verlo con reproche— recuerda que estamos hablando de Fenryr el sabe distinguir entre alguien con un hueco en vez de corazón a alguien a quien le hace falta espacio para tal órgano.

— No, te equivocas —objetó el de cabellos mostazas más seriamente— la chica de esta vez era totalmente lo contrario a mis gustos. Era una chica linda y sincera además de humilde y mira como terminaron las cosas, ella llorando a mares y luego tan espantada que seguro no vuelve a pasar ni por enfrente de mi casa.

Narukami en respuesta posó una mano en su mentón y desviando su mirada hacia el exterior pareció estar meditando las últimas palabras antes de ser interrumpido.

— Dada su discusión solo logro pensar en que el pequeño Fenryr no quiere que su madre sea desplazada —una tercera voz se escuchó al momento de que una de las sillas sobrantes de la mesa fuera recorrida para realizar su función correspondida.

— Eso no pasará nunca —se molestó de inmediato el oji esmeralda viéndolo feamente.

— pues es eso precisamente lo que le debes decir a Fenryr —concluyó el rubio recién llegado de forma despreocupada— es cuestión de comunicación que al parecer hace bastante falta.

— Oye ¿y qué haces tú por aquí? —se salió del tema Narukami sintiéndose interesado e invadiendo un poco el espació personal del de ojos color miel.

— pues este es uno de los negocios de mi padre ya saben como siempre el, carece de tiempo.

— ¿y qué tal si ayudas a tu mejor amigo con un puesto en este restaurante? —pidió alegre el chico casi saltándole encima al otro no queriendo perder tal oportunidad.

— Olvídalo —lo aparto mosqueado y con brusquedad el Kakinouchi para ver al otro— ¿te doy un consejo? —Ante la cero expresión del otro se decidió por continuar— deja que las cosas sucedan te sorprenderías si un día llega a la puerta de tu casa esa mujer que tanto te esfuerzas en encontrar.

— No creo que eso pase —se limitó a decir Loki con una media sonrisa sabiéndolo de ante mano.

— yo solo digo que hables con tu hijo será necesario que se comprendan antes de que tu inicies una nueva relación en tu vida.

— gracias te aseguro que lo haré.

— ¿y respecto a la oferta de trabajo? —Volvió a insistir Narukami haciendo que Kotaro suspirara rendido— ¡Excelente cuando empiezo!

— Mañana así que llega temprano —Kotaro se levanto de la silla en cuanto dijo lo anterior para luego despedirse— bueno debo seguir con el trabajo, nos vemos chicos.

Ambos hombres solo levantaron sus manos en son de despedida.

— Creo que Kotaro tiene razón —continuó la amena plática el perlado apenas perdieron de vista al rubio con un tinte de seriedad— deberías dejar que las cosas sucedieran.

— Y lo dice quién hizo una anunció de "se busca una esposa" —el sarcasmo explicito en la oración hizo fruncir el entrecejo al castaño.

— ¡Oye! Yo solo trataba de ayudar —replico ofendido cruzándose de brazos y volteándole el rostro— Por cierto ¿Que no deberías estar recogiendo a Fenryr?

— No, Fenryr sale hasta las seis del colegio—contestó pausado Loki viendo su reloj de muñeca— las 6 con 10… ¡Las 6 con 10! ¡Narukami!

— Perdón, perdón di que me acordé hasta ahora.

— Olvídalo —resopló el parándose en seguida acomodándose el saco— parece que tendrás que empezar tu trabajo desde hoy ya que tendrás que pagar todo esto.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no ¡Espera Loki!

— Adiós Narukami, esfuérzate —y así con una mirada y sonrisa jocosa se despidió del otro dejándolo con la mente en blanco y con una jugosa cuenta con su nombre. Si los muy malditos lo habian hecho a propósito.

…

Mayura recorría las calles algo perdida, si literalmente estaba perdida ya llevaba unas horas buscando la dichosa Agencia de Detectives y aun no lograba dar con ella y todo gracias a la persona que había hecho el anuncio sin más referencias que el nombre del lugar que ahora buscaba.

Gracias a algunas amables personas que le habian dado instrucciones para llegar a tal lugar había avanzado un poco, mas nuevamente se encontraba perdida y sin saber ya que camino debía tomar.

— ¡Ahhh! —en un acto de desesperación removió con brusquedad sus cabellos rosas con ambas manos. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba a punto de volver a aventar el anuncio y regresar a casa cuando vio del otro lado de la calle un pequeño niño.

Estaba por lo que pudo apreciar esperando a alguien. Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando a ese alguien mas no había más personas cerca que no fuesen ellos, tal vez porque ya era tarde ¿Estaría perdido? Probablemente.

Sin saber muy bien lo que haría sus pasos la condujeron hacia donde estaba el infante.

— Oye… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz dulce apenas estuvo a su alcance. El pequeño levantó a penas su rostro revelándole unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que no pudieron parecerle más encantadores.

— y a usted eso que le importa —Mayura se quedó con la boca abierta ante la hostilidad con la que el niño le hablaba y mas al verlo voltearle el rostro buscando ignorarla.

Ok. El niño no ya no era tan lindo como lo había pensado anteriormente.

— Disculpa, eres muy grosero —le siguió ella con el mismo tono más sin usar palabras realmente agresivas después de todo era solo un niño.

— Disculpa aceptada —se regocijó el niño viéndola formar una "o" con su boca claramente indignada.

— ¡yo no me estaba disculpando contigo! —aclaró el punto la peli rosa con un pequeño puchero y con ambas manos sobre su cadera.

— pues eso me pareció a mí. Ahora si fuera tan amable de dejarme solo…

— no es necesario que lo digas no es mi intención ser amiga de alguien tan grosero —y luego de decir aquello avanzó a grandes zancadas lejos de ahí con la cara bien en alto, ya se las arreglaría sola como siempre.

Amiga…

La palabra había quedado retumbando en la pequeña mente mientras la veía caminar, aquella palabra que estaba seguro no existía en su vocabulario se le antojaba de lo mas anhelante en esos momentos. El pelinegro volvió a fruncir su ceño y volteo de nuevo a mirarla, inesperadamente vio como los pasos de la chica retrocedieron de nuevo de forma graciosa.

¿Y ahora que querría?

— ¿Sa-sabes dónde queda la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku? — ¿Que si le había costado preguntar? Vaya que si y eso lo podías comprobar al verle la cara sonrojada. El chico pareció impresionado por unos segundos antes de responder.

— yo que sé, soy solo un niño apenas y se me la dirección de mi casa.

— Si debí suponerlo —sus hombros cayeron sin retención al momento de que se daba la vuelta sin darse cuenta de nada— gracias de todos modos.

Y con aquella dulce sonrisa que era más bien una ofrenda de paz se dispuso a seguir con su búsqueda caminando sin saberlo para el lado contrario a lo que buscaba. El solo se removió incómodo en el lugar por tal situación y sintiéndose repentinamente culpable ¿Por qué? Pues porque él vivía precisamente en aquella mansión.

Rayos, había hecho cosas peores que mentir y había cero culpabilidad en cada caso ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Ni idea, solo sabía que aquella chica obviamente estaba perdida y gracias a él tal vez no encontraría la Agencia.

Ahrggg…

Asegurándose de que solo lo hacía porque seguramente la chica requería de los servicios de su padre como detective saltó de las escaleras donde estaba sentado para ir en su búsqueda y ayudarla a llegar.

— ¿Fenryr? —lo habian llamado antes de dar no más de dos pasos— se supone que debías estar en el colegio —El tono represalio de su padre lo había detenido al instante.

— Así como se supone que debías recogerme a las 6 —le recriminó Fenryr en falso tono molesto olvidando por completo lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

— lo siento fue culpa de Narukami —se deshizo de culpas de forma descarada.

— Si eso pensé —sonrío el pelinegro a su padre cómplice antes de agregar arrogantemente— sabes, yo podría regresar solo a casa.

— Claro que no para eso estoy yo —y en un inesperado suceso Fenryr fue alzado en un rápido movimiento quedando ahora sentado sobre los hombros de su padre.

— ¡Papá esto es vergonzoso! —su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones esperando no ser visto por alguien más provocando una sonrisa en Loki.

— es deber de los padres avergonzar a los hijos —y con tal argumento se sintió el ganador y al no recibir más réplicas comenzó a caminar con rumbo a casa— Fenryr ¿ya no te han molestado en la escuela?

Bien ahora era el momento.

— ¿Qué? No ya no lo han hecho —contestó Fenryr con una mentira un tanto desconcertado ante el giro que había tenido la conversación y sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo. Loki asintió a su contestación sin pasarle desapercibido la mentira y el nerviosismo de su hijo.

Desde que Fenryr había ingresado al colegio había sido el blanco constante de ataques. Los niños pueden ser realmente crueles y eso lo había comprobado aquella tarde en que Fenryr con los ojos lagrimeantes y vidriados le había preguntado por su madre.

Su madre. Un tema bastante delicado que se negaba a abordar muy seguido y el cual le recordó tan importante tema a tratar, recaudando valor y afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre las piernas de su hijo se atrevió a preguntar.

— Fenryr si me llegará a enamorar de nuevo algún día… —intentó, cohibido, sintiendo como Fenryr ejercía más fuerza sobre sus cabellos mas no podía acobardarse, no ahora— tú…

— no me importaría

— ¿Cómo? —Fue inevitable no sorprenderse ante algo tan inesperado— ¿entonces por qué has alejado a todas la chicas con las que he salido?

Inquirió de nuevo Loki buscando saciar la curiosidad respecto al tema.

— Porque no estabas interesado en ellas —resumió con simpleza el pequeño sacándole un jadeo y haciéndolo detener la marcha— lo que has estado haciendo papá es buscar a alguien que pueda sustituir a mamá y eso es algo imposible.

Loki se detuvo al escuchar lo anterior sintiéndose avergonzado y decepcionado de su mismo queriendo abofetearse por su reciente idiotez. Pues Fenryr en verdad era mucho más observador de lo que creía. Desde hace unas semanas que había intentado iniciar una relación con mas de una chica repitiéndose constantemente que Fenryr necesitaba el apoyo que solo una madre pudiera dar y por ello se esforzaba con cada chica, mas al momento de presentársela a su retoño este hacia hasta las cosas más imposibles para alejarla de sus vidas.

— ¿con que eso era lo que hacía? —que estúpido ahora lo entendía mejor todo.

— El día en que te enamores o vea el interés yo mismo te ayudaré —le sonrío Fenryr mas animado— después de todo lo que dicen de las madrastras es mentira.

— a si ¿quién te ha dicho eso? —quiso saber el adulto ya más cómodo con la conversación.

— Ecchan —aseguró gustoso y con orgullo.

— ah, pues dile a Ecchan que no podría estar más en lo correcto —le siguió el juego no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo preocupado por tal tema. Ecchan era el amigo imaginario de su hijo desde hace ya más de tres años y por lo que veía aun andaba rondando alrededor.

Solo esperaba que ese tema no fuese más difícil de sobre llevar que el de encontrar a la mujer que fuera capaz de hacerlos olvidar su pasado y ofrecerles un nuevo futuro.

Cuando viera a Kotaro recordaría agradecerle su consejo puesto que le había funcionado, ahora podría decirse que tenía un nuevo aliado y esperanzas renovadas.

— ¿y qué tal aquella chica? —rompió Loki el silencio en el que se habian sumado preparando su mejor sonrisa coqueta para la mujer de cuerpo curvilíneo y largo cabello azabache que se acercaba por la acera donde caminaban.

— papá ¿si quiera escuchaste de lo que hablamos? —un tirón de cabello luego de aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que desistiera con su plan de conquista.

— Bien —lo gruñó desconforme haciendo reír a Fenryr y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que desde ahora compartiría la felicidad con su pequeño hijo.

…

¡Al fin!

Luego de dos agotadoras y desesperantes horas al fin había dado con la Agencia. Un grito de júbilo había escapado de sus labios al darse cuenta de ello, sin importar la cara de los vecinos que aun vagaban por ahí.

Y ahora que lo analizaba con más detenimiento, Mayura paso el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna viendo la extensión de toda la mansión frente a ella, ahora se daba cuenta de donde estaba ¡Un Agencia de Detectives! ¡Oh por dios! Tenía que conseguir el trabajo ahí, tal vez y luego la dejaban entablar una conversación con alguno de los detectives e incluso al terminar su carrera pudiera trabajar ahí.

Mayura volvió a festejar con un grito sin pena. Los ánimos habian acudido de nuevo a ella cual adrenalina que incluso presionó insistentemente el timbre.

Se tomó en una bola las manos con creciente nerviosismo mientras esperaba a que la atendieran ¿Qué haría si después de todo no la contrataban? No, se apresuró a negar lo anterior volviendo a lo positivo ¡La iban a contratar! Si eso sonaba mejor.

Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta sus nervios y negatividad volvieron con un pesado golpe que bien pudo ser el izquierdoso un luchador profesional. Tragando todo eso con dolor hasta que cayó a su estómago vacío decidió que al menos lo intentaría.

— Buenas noches ¿Se le ofrece algo? —un apuesto joven de traje negro con un listón al cuello era el que la había atendido, sus gafas de vidrio redondas centellaron esperando la respuesta.

— Bu-buenas noches en realidad yo…—un tanto incómoda se dispuso a hablar pero algo sumamente peculiar había llamado su atención dejando de lado la conversación que tenia. Un conocido pelinegro de no más de seis años se atravesó en su campo de visión llevando puesta una pijama de de color negro con lunas plateadas llevando con sumo cuidado lo que supuso por el vapor desprendido era una taza de té— ¡Tu! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— ¡O-oiga! —el joven no pudo más que seguir a la intrusa que como si nada había entrado a la mansión y además parecía querer agredir físicamente al niño.

— ¿quién diablos es usted? Será mejor que salga antes de que llamemos a la policía —ordenó duramente el pelinegro en pose de amo de casa.

— ¡¿me dijiste que no sabias la dirección de tu casa cuando obviamente lo sabías?! —Fenryr pareció comprender aquellas palabras deteniéndose más tiempo a analizar a aquella mujer extraña.

Era joven eso sin duda tal vez rozando los 20 o 21 años de estatura promedio, de piel blanca atibada en unos jeans y una sencilla blusa blanca de mangas de murciélago. Pero eso no fue lo más interesante de ver no. Lo que realmente había captado su atención era ese cabello rosa tipo algodón de azúcar realzando así unos ojos color rojo bermellón. Podía jurar que cuando la había visto hace no más de dos horas su cabello y ojos eran de un color café claro.

— _tal vez fue la falta de luz por el atardecer_ —se dijo así mismo antes de sonreír con cierta inocencia— lo siento señora no recuerdo haberla conocido antes.

— ¡¿Ha?! —Dejó salir Mayura en un jadeo molesto— ¡pero si nos conocimos hace dos horas!

— Yamino acompáñala que ya se va —el implicado asintió a su orden y se acercó a ella para escoltarla.

— ¡No espera! —pidió zafándose del agarre del chico cuando alguien más apareció en el living.

— ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —una voz sumamente encantadora y atrayente se dejó oír en forma de queja al momento de que evaluaba la situación acreedora de tal escándalo.

El tiempo se detuvo tal solo por unos instantes mientras veía con cierto desconcierto a cada uno de ellos en especial a la desconocida que había irrumpido en su living.

— Disculpe Señor Loki la señorita ya se iba —sonrió forzadamente Yamino hacia el dueño de la casa para romper el denso silencio antes de tomar el antebrazo de la chica nuevamente.

— ¿Usted es Loki Laufey? —inquirió la peli rosa sintiéndose abochornada en exceso ¡y así quería conseguir el trabajo! ¡Invadiendo la propiedad de su futuro jefe! ¡Oh esto no podría ser peor!

— ¿y usted es…? —le devolvió la pregunta Loki sin contestar abiertamente la suya.

— Solo es una loca con instintos demasiado primitivos para la sociedad —le contestó Fenryr la pregunta avergonzando más, si se podía a Mayura que ya estaba pensando en escavar un pozo y enterrarse viva.

— Soy Mayura Daidouji y estoy aquí por la oferta de trabajo —terminó de decir ella mas roja de a como había empezado alzando la hoja arrugada por la cual se había enterado de tal oferta y sin poder observarlo aun a la cara.

Loki no pudo estar más extrañado por tales palabras ¿Oferta de trabajo? ¿Cuál oferta de trabajo? Que el supiera no había autorizado la contratación de personal o algo parecido. Los demás al igual que el veían a la peli rosa con duda y recelo puesto que eso era obviamente una mentira ya que nadie había dado tal anuncio que sostenía ahora la mujer.

— a ver préstame eso —se lo arrebató Fenryr de las manos con menos recelo que los demás hacia ella después de todo ya había tenido un encuentro con ella y por lo que podía ver se estaba esforzando en encontrar la mansión desde hace horas para tal puesto de trabajo siendo acompañado de cerca por Yamino— ¿Ah? Esto…

No pudiendo creer aun tal anuncio volteó a verla impresionado, para empezar esto seguro era un malentendido o una especie de broma y por lo visto ella se lo había creído aunque todavía tenía dudas acerca de eso de que ella quería formar parte de su familia convirtiéndose en la esposa de su padre.

Volvió a releerlo y la voz chillante de Narukami pareció cobrar vida en su mente al leerlo. Ahhh ese idiota de su tío…

— Préstamelo —pidió Loki y antes de que se lo pasará lo tomó. Solo con el primer vistazo se dio cuenta de lo que era, si el estúpido anuncio de Narukami se encontraba en sus manos de nuevo, y vaya como. Bien no podía culpar de todo a Narukami ya que él en un descuido y sin pensar había arrojado aquel anuncio a la calle y gracias a eso ella había dado con él.

Bueno solo debía decirle que no y listo. Miró de reojo a su hijo buscando indicios de molestia que lo delataran respecto a lo sucedido más este parecía concentrado en alguna otra cosa. Volvió su vista hacia ella dispuesto a correrla de su casa ese tipo de chicas interesadas ciertamente no eran de su total agrado.

— Lo siento Mayura pero esto…

— ¡Por favor! —Loki cayó al escucharla y ver la pronunciada reverencia que le proporcionaba— ¡sé que no soy actriz pero si usted me da la oportunidad prometo esforzarme el doble!

— ¿Qué?

— …

El salón volvió a sumirse en un tenso silencio mientras los residentes de la mansión se observaban buscando una explicación. Loki se percató en seguida de que la mujer de rosados cabellos había malinterpretado el anuncio pensando que el requería a una actriz para interpretar aquel papel que…

— Estas contratada —le ganó su hijo en la decisión que claramente tenía inscrito entre líneas "está aprobada" mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Loki alzo una ceja sugestivo sin dejar de comunicarse con Fenryr con la mirada. Apenas hace unas horas que habian hablado, y habian quedado en que se darían la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más sobre todo él, y después de ello Fenryr la juzgaría luego de conocerla. Pero algo así de improvisto y con malentendidos…

Loki volvió la vista a la chica esta vez repasándola con una mirada más profunda que le permitió ver más allá de lo que sus acciones anteriores le habian dado a concretar de forma errónea. Estaba nerviosa, lo aseguraba por la forma en que restiraba su blusa puesto que él no había negado ni aprobado la inesperada decisión de su hijo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban mas vida a su pálido rostro compitiendo con aquellos ojos rojos poco comunes que centellaban ansiosos y rebotaban de aquí para allá por el nerviosismo. Sus lacios y largos cabellos parecían tan suaves como el más puro algodón y aquel cuerpo menudo contaba con unas dotadas curvas que sin duda se atrevería a recorrer. Era una mujer bastante exótica para la humildad que aparentaba a simple vista. Se veía a leguas que era una de esas chicas emprendedoras y llenas de energía que se podrían pasar todo el día hablando como cotorras con los vecinos y a todo el mundo le caían bien, de esas que no les importa estar a la última moda y que se conforman con salir a caminar por la plaza en una cita en vez de pedir ser llevadas a un lujoso restaurante, de ese tipo de chicas que te piden cariño en lugar de joyas y de ese tipo de chicas que no se dejan ganar por nadie.

De ese tipo de chicas que no son su tipo…

Si Loki Laufey no era alguien que gustase de ese tipo de féminas no. El era alguien elegante, poderoso, egocéntrico y apasionado. Lo que buscaba en las chicas era la sumisión, la elegancia, la belleza, lo arrogante, la pasión y el desenfreno alguien que pudiese llevar del brazo y en vez de opacarlo hacerlo resaltar aun mas ante la cruel sociedad. Buscaba a alguien quien con unos hermosos diamantes estuviera más que contenta.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente, tal vez el si era el problema pero que podía hacer ya había intentado salir con ese prototipo de chicas lindas solo por la preocupación que tenia por su hijo, pero pregúntenle si había florecido aunque sea un botón de aquellas relaciones. No, todas se marchitaban mucho antes de presentar aquellas mujeres a su hijo. Chicas en quien debía invertir mucho tiempo estaban descartadas por más atractivas que fueran además el lo que quería era que pasaran tiempo con Fenryr y no con él.

¿Qué le había visto Fenryr a tan extraña chica como para darle tan grande oportunidad? y no precisamente hablaba de ese malentendido con el trabajo.

En fin, el también podía darle una oportunidad.

— Supongo que estas contratada —dio su decreto listo para lo que se viniese.

— muchas gracias, no lo defraudaré

"_Deja que las cosas sucedan te sorprenderías si un día llega a la puerta de tu casa esa mujer que tanto te esfuerzas en encontrar"_

Las palabras de Kotaro acudieron a su mente al momento de que sus ojos se detuvieron presos y prendidos de aquella imagen que ella proyectaba con tan solo su rostro.

Había encontrado eso de lo que su hijo seguro se había enamorado.

— Eso espero —había articulado por medio de una sonrisa ladina.

Bueno, para malentendidos así malinterpretaría todo desde ahora.

…

*******************************************REVIEWS*******************************************

**OLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**OSI YO AKI OTRA VEZ UN POKO TARDE PERO SEGURO *_*u **

**JEJEJE BUENO GRACIAS A AKELLOS KE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC LOS PRIMEROS LECTORES DE "Y ASI COMENZÓ LO NUESTRO" ESPERO ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y OJALÁ Y ME SIGAN COMENTANDO:**

HimeVampireChan

Amu

DULCECITO311

Pikelia

**GRAXIAS Y NOZ VEMOS EN OTRO CAP : )**

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES…**

**BRANDY MOON.**


	3. Capitulo 2

...

**_Y así comenzó lo nuestro_**

By: Brandy moon

**Capitulo 2: **

"Un sentimiento compartido"

…

**ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ**

…

Fuegos artificiales parecieron explotar en su estomago causando toda una revolución ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Al fin, luego de tantos intentos un alma caritativa decidía darle una oportunidad.

Sonrió, sonrió para aquella persona que inconscientemente se había convertido en su súper héroe mostrándole su gratitud incondicional.

— gracias no lo defraudaré —le había contestado con gran sinceridad en una pronunciada reverencia esperando Tal vez un "Cuento contigo" o "Esforcémonos juntos" mas no un…

— Eso espero —las inseguridades de Daidouji volvieron a ella como un cubetazo de agua helada al escucharlo soltar lo anterior en un suspiro pesado.

¿No estaba seguro de darle una oportunidad?

La cara de Mayura fue alzada bruscamente lista para agregar algo que terminara por convencerlo. Mas su determinación y coraje flaquearon al toparse de lleno con unas esmeraldas tan cristalinas en su superficie pero tan oscuras en sus adentros que estaba segura… había olvidado como respirar.

¿…A-así había tenido los ojos desde hace un rato?

Trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás al darse cuenta que este estaba demasiado cerca de ella viéndola con tal profundidad que ciertamente la hizo sentirse expuesta. Sus mejillas acumularon la suficiente sangre como para parecer foquitos de navidad y sus labios temblorosos vibraron en busca de algunas palabras.

¡Por dios! ¡El tipo exudaba feromonas en cantidades industriales no podían culparla!

— ¿Estás bien? —aquel tono insinuante casi dulce y como un ronroneo además de esa sonrisa ladina acabaron con el encanto que previamente había encontrado en el apuesto joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios y vestimenta elegante con tintes de lord u conde.

Si, el tipo era un mujeriego potencialmente peligroso y que aunque tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto no le compensaban su egocéntrica personalidad.

— S-si estoy bien —terminó por decir recuperando la compostura pero sin poder deshacerse del sonrojo.

El chico era guapo y lo peor de todo era que lo sabía.

— Bien. Entonces qué te parece si discutimos tu contrato —habló con profesionalismo el Laufey sacándola de sus muchas cavilaciones. Ella solo asintió regresando su mirada a él ya más calmada y agradecida de que dejara esas ínfulas de dios griego.

— Si por favor —concedió la oji rubí un tanto presurosa con sus hombros caídos.

Loki señaló hacia un pasillo con un educado ademan y Mayura se apresuró a caminar perdiéndose de su vista.

— Podrías traernos unas tazas de té, Yamino.

El mayordomo solo asintió educadamente aun sin poder entender lo que pasaba.

— Enseguida Señor Loki —acató retirándose de inmediato.

Loki sin esperar más comenzó a seguir a la peli rosa que ya estaba entrando en su despacho.

— Oye… —lo habian llamado. Sabiendo quien era se giró sonriente encontrándose con un Fenryr nervioso y levemente sonrojado mientras ocultaba las manos tras su espalda…

… Extraño…

— Ella me cae bien —los ojos verdes de Loki se ensancharon ante esas cuatro palabras que sonaron como una al salir presurosas de los labios de su hijo.

Ok, esto era aún más extraño. Sonrió ladinamente el oji esmeralda encontrando el otro significado de esas palabras.

"No lo arruines"

— Sí, lo he notado —Fenryr enrojeció aun mas causando un regocijo en el corazón del Laufey antes de agregar con satisfacción— a mí también me parece… algo realmente interesante.

…

Wow…

Mayura no dejaba de admirar la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba viera para donde viera era un conjunto bien armado y armonioso. A pasos inseguros y lentos se acercó hasta la pequeña salita a franjas rojas y amarillas para sentarse a esperar, se tomó la manos para no tomar algo que no debía o ser cachada infraganti revisando cosas ajenas pero aun así no se le podía impedir echar una miradilla a su alrededor ¿verdad?

La peli rosa sonrió para sí y sin perder tiempo siguió observando cada detalle, cada mueble, cada adorno. Sus ojos recorrieron en segundos la habitación deteniéndose al toparse con un escritorio en roble finamente tallado sobre el cual descansaban algunos documentos que evitó ver a toda costa, pero al encontrarse con aquella silla digna de un rey no fue difícil.

Como si fuera causa de un hechizo las piernas de Mayura la condujeron hasta la silla, dejando el interés por los documentos de lado se dedicó a apreciar y detallar con las puntas de sus dedos el contorno del respaldo llegando hasta los brazos y, deslizándose con parsimonia sobre la silla no produciendo mas sonido que el roce de sus jeans y el tapiz rojo, se sentó.

Una extraña sensación acudió a ella subiendo desde sus pies hasta media espalda, algo cálido y a la vez abrumador se instaló en su cuerpo y antes de reaccionar ante ello aquella voz aterciopelada la petrificó.

— ¿Sabías que eres la primer persona aparte de mi que se ha sentado en esa silla?

No era enfado.

No era molestia.

No era incomodidad.

Era burla.

El tipo había encontrado a su payaso personal y por lo que veía era ella.

Como si la silla quemara su trasero o fuese lo más repugnante que este hubiese tocado se separó de ella en el momento.

— Lo siento yo solo…

— Descuida —la interrumpió Loki adentrándose al fin a la habitación y tomando el puesto anterior de la peli rosa pasando por alto lo sucedido— Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas.

Daidouji sudó frio, y un escalofrío victimó su cuerpo ante aquel tono seco e indiferente que él había usado.

— Claro dígame usted.

Mayura apenas y había podido contestar no estando segura de haber sido escuchada, pues el sujeto ese miraba los papeles absorto desde sus anteriores palabras sin dirigirle de nuevo tan siquiera una mirada.

— Grosero —se había atrevido a susurrar sintiéndose aun ignorada pero cuando él había alzado tan de repente su mirada el susto que se había llevado fue cardiaco.

¡¿Oh kami sama no la había escuchado verdad?!

— Disculpen —El corazón de la peli rosa había sido atacado por segunda vez por el mayordomo que entraba con una bandeja con tazas de té y algunos aperitivos.

El solo le sonrió a ella disculpándose por haberla asustado y dejando ambas tazas de té y unos trozos de pastel, se despidió en silencio.

Bueno al menos la había salvado de tan penetrante mirada debía agradecer. Vio de reojo a Loki insegura de tomar ambas exquisiteces antes que él pero para su sorpresa el ya se encontraba degustando con una sonrisa su porción.

— La comida que prepara Yamino es la mejor —Ella solo asintió ida sin saber que contestar tomando la pequeña cuchara sin dejar de ver aquella expresión de felicidad que había inundado a ese hombre que lo hacía ver aun más joven o ¿Infantil?— ¿A que es la mejor?

— Si, veo que no estaba bromeando cuando lo alagó de esa manera. Esto está delicioso —concedió ella de manera más jovial y suelta. El solo asintió reiteradas veces ahora dando unos sorbos al te sin dejar de observar como Mayura se relamía los labios retirando las sobras de betún que habian quedado sobre estos. Dejó de beber y haciendo ruido con su tasa al dejarla llamó la atención de la chica soltando una proposición bastante peculiar.

— ¿Mayura Daidouji estarías dispuesta a convertirte en mi esposa?

El liquido que hasta unos momentos era pasado por su garganta con satisfacción se atoró entre esta y su esófago produciéndole esa horrible sensación de atragantamiento.

Eso no había sonado ni cerca a una propuesta de trabajo. Daidouji comenzó a toser sonoramente sosteniendo su raspada garganta intentando o pasar o expulsar el liquido que había provocado su atragantamiento. Para cuando reaccionó Loki ya se encontraba dando golpecitos en su espalda que lo único que provocaron fue aparte de empeorar su tos que el liquido ahora subiera a su nariz.

— Iré por Yamino —avisó Loki nervioso ya sin saber que hacer dispuesto a dar la carrera de su vida con tal de traer al susodicho, ella al ver que se levantaba tiró de su saco logrando sentarlo de nuevo.

— De-descuida ya estoy bien —se forzó la peli rosa a hablar, después de todo, eso ya había sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para ahora traer a Yamino. Aspirando profundamente y aguantándose la congestión que sentía en su nariz y garganta sonrió.

— Lo siento.

Mayura negó rápidamente con ambas manos de forma escandalosa ante su pobre pero sincera disculpa esperando que ya no retomara la conversación anterior.

— Creo que no me di a entender cómo se debe —algo pesado cayó sobre la cabeza de la peli rosa que bien pudo ser una enorme roca al sopesar en las palabras dichas por Loki y ahora maldiciendo interiormente a aquello que no era lo suficientemente pesado como para aplastarla y borrarla del mapa— Se ha creado un malentendido con el anuncio.

Malentendido.

Malentendido.

Malentendido.

— ¿Qué malentendido? —se apresuró a preguntar ella olvidándose de la vergüenza pues el quedarse sin trabajo antes de siquiera empezar era preocupante.

— Tal anuncio no debía existir, tan solo fue una broma de parte de mi mejor amigo.

— Ohhhh…

Loki analizó cada expresión que se presentaba en ella, lo había pensado y eso de seguir con el malentendido era realmente una mala idea así que ¿por qué no hablar con la verdad? Podría resultar algo bueno.

Ella sonrió a fuerzas de nuevo formándosele un tic en la comisura derecha de sus labios sintiéndose cada vez más humillada y avergonzada, y claro con más ganas de tirarse por ese ventanal hacia el vacio pensó Daidouji viéndolo de reojo regresar a esa cómoda silla.

¿Cuántos metros serían? Tal vez y para su desgracia quedaría con vida. Oh demonios eso sería aun más humillante.

¿Dónde estaban los extraterrestres cuando se necesitaban? Bien podría entregarse para ser objeto de experimentos en este momento.

— Te voy a ser sincero, Mayura —la seriedad y el misterio con el que habló acaparó de nuevo su completa atención sin siquiera quererlo y al verlo directamente desde aquel trono con sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas solo la hizo sentirse pequeñita antes de agrandarla el mismo con sus posteriores palabras— Necesito una madre para Fenryr.

— Eso no lo soluciona —el tono molesto con el que le contestó no le pareció remotamente fuera de lugar, ella sabía por dónde iba la cosa no era estúpida.

— Ciertamente —aprobó entendiéndola a la perfección adoptando un pose más rígida— Eh intentado construir una sana relación con varias chicas pero…

— está más que claro que Fenryr no lo apoya —lo volvió a interrumpir aun más molesta de forma tosca.

— ¿y me puedes decir el porqué? —pidió Loki con profundo interés mientras entrecerraba su verde mirar no logrando incomodarla como hace unos minutos.

— Lo que está haciendo podría molestar a cualquiera Señor Loki —arrojó las palabras la mujer con intenciones de golpearlo en el rostro con ellas mientras el casi las sentía impactar contra su mejilla— puedo entenderlo, se lo que es crecer con la ausencia de una madre.

Ese ser que mataría por ti, ese ser que intercambiaría su vida con la tuya.

El mortal silencio se instaló sin preámbulos por toda la pieza con gran velocidad incomodando a los presentes al sentir el olor a muerte sobre ellos. Mayura se encogió en un abrazo mientras Loki solo la observaba temblar tratando de alejar sus fantasmas y sintiendo a los suyos propios taladrar sus hombros y espalda, la situación había dado un impresionante giro en segundos para su incomodidad.

¿Qué hacer?

Se preguntó Loki entre esas penumbras que mataban el corazón, ¿Cómo ayudar a sanar un corazón cuando el tuyo esta igual o más herido que el que intentas salvar?

— El no quiere un remplazo para su madre —la voz de Mayura sonó ronca, débil, rememorando viejos miedos y tristezas negando fervientemente y afianzando sus brazos sobre su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un ovillo sobre el sofá restregando su rostro con ambas rodillas esperando poder retener el agua salada que amenazaba con salir al exterior tratando de ocultarse de la inquisidora mirada de Loki— el lo que quiere, el tan solo… tan solo quiere que no se culpe por lo sucedido, que vuelva a sonreír como antes, que le hable de ella con cariño y felicidad no con culpa o tristeza, el lo único que quiere es que usted sea feliz a su lado y, que un día vuelva a amar a una persona con la misma intensidad con la que amó a su madre y así, quizás volver a tener esa familia feliz con la que tanto sueña.

Loki sonrió débilmente sintiendo como esas palabras no solo habian atravesado su corazón, seguramente alguien ya había sido atravesado por ellas con anterioridad y había sido tan doloroso como lo era para él en este momento al imaginarse a un par de ojos verdes tristes y decepcionados ir de la mano con estas palabras.

Sentimientos nostálgicos inundaron su pecho al tener enfrente a esa mujer, sentimientos que habian sido enterrados junto a su esposa y que creía jamás lo iba a sentir por alguna otra mujer, pero ahí estaban, para su sorpresa esos sentimientos ahí estaban, burbujeando desde su estómago hasta subir hasta su garganta gritando y anhelando tener a alguien a quien ser dirigidos.

Loki tragó duro esperando que tales sensaciones regresaran por donde habian venido sin dar tregua con ninguno y ganar esa batalla que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Incapaz de hacer algo al respecto se levantó indeciso y sus inseguros pasos lo condujeron ante el ovillo que formaba la peli rosa no pudiendo reprimir más eso que había despertado ella y que acababa de arreglárselas para escurrirse de la batalla de forma inteligente.

Su instinto de protección.

Una de sus grandes manos cayó con suavidad sobre la coronilla de la peli rosa, esta al sentir la delicada caricia alzó el rostro revelando unos ojos cristalinos que al pestañar habian terminado de derramar las últimas lágrimas, y con ello la revolución que se llevaba en su interior terminó por formar una tregua. Su mano comenzó a bajar deslizándose por los finos hilos rosados hasta llegar a su mejilla y luego pasar a su barbilla levantándola.

— Lo siento, Mayura pero… luego de esas palabras se me va a hacer imposible dejarte ir.

Y era cierto, esta mujer de hermosos ojos rojos y cabellos rosados no iba a salir de su casa o sus vidas tan fácilmente.

…

Mayura se removió incómoda buscando una mejor posición para seguir durmiendo, giró hacia el otro lado y se topó con un gran cojín que no dudó en abrazar, a pesar de ser algo rígido y pesado era bastante cálido y olía increíblemente bien, sonrió afianzando mas el agarre encontrando la posición perfecta.

Ahhh era tan relajante dormir cerca de un corazón, escuchando el bum bum consecutivo y rítmico que… ¿Los cojines tienen corazón? Que importa estaba demasiado cómoda como para indagar en si un cojín estaba vivo o no, pero cuando una mano se paseó por su cintura muy cerca hacia el sur su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote al igual que la lógica que por el sueño se vio afectada. Ok pueden tener corazón pero ¿brazos?

Con lo primero que Mayura Daidouji se topo al abrir los ojos esa mañana de aquel Agosto fue el varonil pecho de un hombre apenas tapado con una camisa blanca algodonada mal abrochada. Aun escéptica siguió observando, subiendo desde el pecho hacia arriba pasando por un grueso cuello de hombre llegando hasta el rostro del sujeto con el cual compartía cama.

Loki, mas dormido que un oso en pleno invierno le dio la bienvenida en toda su esplendorosa extensión, aquel rostro perfecto descansaba sobre una almohada demasiado cerca a la suya y sus labios entreabiertos llevaban su aliento muy cerca de su frente.

Oh dios ¿No había hecho una tontería verdad?

No, suspiró aliviada al saberse vestida y con su misma ropa de ayer ¿Ayer? ¿Qué había pasado ayer? Se preguntó Mayura aun confusa ya que los recuerdos del día anterior aun eran borrosos por el sueño, mas al esforzarse un poco comenzaban a saturar su cabeza con bochornosas y dudosas escenas.

O cielos quien le mandaba meterse en esa casa y empaparse con sus problemas sentimentales y para rematar, compartir los suyos se dijo la peli rosa con ganas de convertirse en alguna especie de líquido para salir de ese aferrador abrazo.

¡Argh al diablo con todo ella se largaba ahora mismo!

Logrando escapar de la prisión en la que se encontraba y asiendo el más mínimo ruido se escurrió como mantequilla de aquel cómodo lugar, Daidouji se dirigió a la puerta de puntitas. Si, estaba escapando díganle cobarde pero luego de ayer no tenía dudas en que ese sujeto de lindos ojos dudara en secuestrarla o algo parecido dadas sus insinuantes palabras hasta podría muy bien convertirla en una esclava sexual o algo así.

— Buenos días señorita Mayura —un reluciente Yamino obstruyó su ruta de escape casi segándola con su resplandeciente sonrisa.

— Bu-buenos días —saludó Daidouji con un tic en sus labios y sudando a mares al ver su escape frustrado no quería ser paranoica pero el sujeto de gafas bien podría haber estado vigilando la puerta para evitar su escape.

— El desayuno está listo ya puede bajar —comunicó amablemente.

— ¿Ah? No, no. No es necesario —se apresuró a negar— ya les he causado demasiadas molestias y dado que todo esto fue un gran malentendido no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

— ¿Malentendido? —Inquirió Yamino adaptando una postura filosófica— Según lo que me dijo el señor Loki ya todo estaba solucionado.

— ¿Solucionado? ¿A qué se refiere con solucionado?

— "Ella ha aceptado" "se convertirá en mi esposa" al menos eso fue lo que me dijo ayer luego de dejarla en la habitación y darme una acta matrimonial firmada por ambas partes —Yamino le sonrió con comprensión al verla petrificarse, al parecer el señor Loki había decidido actuar por su cuenta menos mal que no le había dicho que lo llevara al registro— bueno si me disculpa debo despertar al amo Fenryr, ¡Ah! y su bolsa debe estar en el despacho del Señor Loki.

Y así Mayura Daidouji se había convertido en una fría estatua de piedra que luego de unos segundos se desintegró en pequeñas partículas que fueron dispersadas por un cómico viento.

_**Continuara…**_

…

*****************************************REVIEWS***************************************

**HOLISSSSSSS**

**see he regresado con un nuevo cap de esta su historia favorita (va para ke mentirme a mi misma) bueno jajaja eso ke mas da mientras me dejen lindos comentarios constructivos me daré bien servida :) **

**ojalá y les vaya gustando y no termine aburriendo, claro si es así diganmelo porfis ya que intento mejorar la escritura así ke ya saben. **

**se esperaban eso de que Loki le hablara a Mayu con la verdad? mmm bueno a medias y eso de la acta de matrimonio con firma falsificada? jajaja pobre Mayu ke le esperará ahora con todo esto? en que clase de aprietos la pondrán Fenryr y Loki? aunque seamos sinceros a ambos les esperan varias circunstancias que solo esa loca peli rosada puede causar, bueno pues esperen ansiosas y pacientes a ver como resulta todo esto ke se va a poner mejor con cada cap.**

**ahora si agradecimientos por su paciencia y lindos cometarios alentadores a... (redobles de tambores)**

**HimeVampireChan: **disculpa la tardanza que espero haya valido la pena :)

**Kanita: **eh aki la conti espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.

**Ialiceiamagodness: **jejeje bienvenida a mi fic :)

**Amu: **si Mayu es muy linda y la unica para Loki.

**Xion Chan 14: **Holis Xion bienvenido tambien espero aguantes hasta el fianl jejeje.

**Lian Kirito-Kun: **Holis a ti tambien Lian que gusto tener tus reviews en otro de mis fics los cules me honran muxo, gracias x tu apoyo.

**Silvianime: **Hola Silvi (si te puedo llamar así verdad) bueno si la verdad es ke esto se irá poniendo mas gracioso a pesar de este cap ke no fue precisamente eso, ya tengo varias escenas en mi cabeza ke seguro te gustarán :)

**bueno gracias tambien a todos aquellos ke leen esto y por el motivo ke sea no dejan reviwes muxas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo son todos los mejores siganme apoyando y tengan por seguro ke esto terminará. **

**se despide de ustedes **

**Brandy moon ;)**


	4. Capitulo 3

.

…

ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ

…

Algo que Loki Laufey amaba con todo el alma era dormir, dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana y, a pesar de saber que tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer bien podía esperar; sin embargo esa mañana sería un tanto diferente al igual que las venideras y todo gracias a una idea que tuvo cuando en una noche aburrida y cotidiana el destino en forma de mujer no solo toco su puerta si no que entró en su casa y el dejándose llevar por su ingenuidad la había atrapado como a un pajarillo.

¿Arrepentirse? ¿Te arrepentirías tú si ese pajarillo te brindará luz y paz al escucharlo cantar por las mañanas? No, te aseguro que no lo harías. Te dedicarías a observarlo y te asegurarías de protegerlo de todo para que su luz no se extinguiera. ¿Compartirlo? No, por supuesto que no, el ser egoísta es parte de la naturaleza humana y cuando encontramos algo que nos da la seguridad y paz que tanto se ansia es normal aferrarnos a ello y quererlo solo para nosotros asegurándonos de que nadie más lo tenga.

Y eso estaba bastante claro ayer cuando había hurgado en la bolsa de la peli rosa buscando alguna identificación mientras esta descansaba en la sala agotada luego de ese largo día que solo sería el comienzo de una gran historia en su vida.

La había visto una vez más de reojo y, con decisión pasó hábilmente la pluma sobre el papel dejando impresa una perfecta copia de la firma de esa mujer que desde esa noche había firmado su destino junto a él al atreverse a entrar en su vida y perturbar aquello que había permanecido oscuro y calmo en su interior.

La decisión estaba tomada y lo apostaría todo por ella…

…

_**Y así comenzó lo nuestro**_

By: Brandy moon

**Capitulo 3: **

"Atrapada"

…

ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ

…

Mayura aun seguía petrificada frente a la puerta mientras la palabra "MATRIMONIO" y muchas más con relación a ello pasaban por su cabeza una seguida de la otra. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? Por dios apenas tenía 20 años y con una carrera por delante, toda una vida por vivir y venía el universo a joderselo todo en una noche.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, no, este tipo de cosas solo pasaban en las telenovelas, esas que te hacían darte cuenta de que tu vida era una porquería, que morirías virgen y sola sentada en una mecedora con un montón de gatos a tu alrededor. Pero aquí estaba ella en una mansión de completos desconocidos que al parecer eran tan ricos que podían hacer lo que les viniese en gana esta vez siendo ella parte de su próximo entretenimiento, ¿Qué clase de padre le compra una mamá a su hijo? Claro Loki Laufey al parecer.

Pero no le sería tan fácil ella era Mayura Daidouji y justo ahora justo en este momento entraría a esa habitación lo amenazaría con golpear ese rostro de galán de telenovela y regresaría a casa justo para la hora de la comida.

Con esa vitalidad y positivismo Mayura pateó la puerta causando estruendo al rebotar y se vio a si misma entrar con seguridad descendente hasta que llegó a pasos temblorosos hasta un lado de la cama.

¡¿Y qué hacia ahora?! ¿Realmente estaba en posición de reclamar o exigirle algo? Un escalofrío pasó por toda su columna al imaginarse las cosas que pasaban tal vez por la loca cabeza de Loki Laufey ¿Qué clase de poder buscaba sobre ella? tal vez lo mejor era tomar un vuelo a china o a alguna isla desierta y vivir el resto de sus días como una ermitaña sin el más mínimo contacto con la civilización, no sonaba tan loco si tomabas en cuenta las circunstancias actuales.

— ¿No te han dicho, que tiendes a pensar en vos alta? —los cabellos de Mayura se erizaron como harían los de un gato ante el peligro y su tono de piel adquirió un nuevo tono de blanco mientras juraba que parte de su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo— estuve trabajando hasta tarde, por favor no hagas escándalo —murmuró ronco y apenas el detective, importándole un comino Mayura Daidouji en ese momento.

Aunque claro ella no pensaba precisamente lo mismo, y eso lo averiguó Loki al sentir sobre su cálida piel el frio y helado sabor de la venganza impactar contra su cara cortesía de una Mayura en sus momentos cortos de valentía estúpida que secundaban del anterior susto.

— ¿Arruinando mi existencia? ¿En eso trabajó toda la noche? —casi gritó la peli rosa con voz ahogada en el sarcasmo y símbolo de lagrimas venideras. Loki se levantó al fin ya despierto, por suerte el agua del jarrón que le había lanzado no estaba tan fría pero sin duda que había sido sorpresivo sobre todo cuando una de esas rosas le había dado en el ojo, levantó la vista de su camisa ahora empapada justo para ver como las lagrimas se desbordaban y formaban un rio en las mejillas de Daidouji— Me voy, gracias por las propuestas pero creo que no soy la mujer indicada, espero encuentre lo que está buscando.

Mayura colocó el jarrón en su lugar y sin si quiera voltear a verlo una vez más se marchó. Loki bufó casi decepcionado mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa mojada y los pétalos blancos pegados a su pecho. Esto se había convertido en algo bastante serio y para peor ya no había marcha atrás, solo esperaba ella pudiera comprenderlo por sí misma con el pasar del tiempo o realmente estaría en problemas, por ahora Fenryr se encargaría de dar la ultima estocada y vencerían en esa batalla que muy seguramente solo sería el comienzo de muchas.

…

Mayura salió dando grandes pasos decidida a no permanecer un minuto más en esa casa, iría por su bolso y se largaría lo más rápido posible. Le importaba un pepino si Laufey la demandaba, la amenazaba, o lo que sea que se le ocurriera pero ella no pretendía desperdiciar su vida pretendiendo ser algo que no era engañándose tanto a sí misma como a ese pequeño que lo único que buscaba era el cariño de una madre verdadera que ojalá pudiera encontrar pronto.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de… ¿dijo Yamino que era un despacho? ¿Qué era lo que hacia ese sujeto? En fin no debería importarle ya que no lo volvería a ver jamás si tenía suerte. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y justo cuando lo iba a girar una vocecita proveniente desde adentro de la habitación detuvo su acción. Una vez más su curiosidad insaciable la hizo flaquear olvidándose momentáneamente a lo que iba. Giró con suavidad el pomo para no ser escuchada y lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta dejando solo una pequeña rendija para ver u escuchar.

— Oye Ecchan ¿tú crees que ella se pueda quedar con nosotros para siempre?

Las pupilas de Daidouji se dilataron ante tales palabras encontrando al emisor de estas sentado en el sillón de franjas doradas en el que había estado sentada la noche anterior, pero… ¿A quién le preguntaba? Solo lograba ver la pequeña figura de Fenryr apachurrar una pequeña pelota de tela con esfuerzo, en ese momento el pelinegro parecía realmente un niño dulce y delicado todo lo contrario a la primera vez que lo vio ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— yo se que le estamos mintiendo pero… ella en verdad me… me gusta —dejó salir Fenryr con esfuerzo, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rosas mientras sus ojos rodaron hacia un lado, quizás tratando de esquivar la mirada de su interlocutor el cual seguía siendo un misterio para la oji rubí— ¡A papá también le gusta! —gritó de repente el pelinegro asegurándolo con fervor mientras le arrojaba la pelota a algo inexistente, tal parecía que la otra parte no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el pequeño _si es que realmente existía_ se dijo la peli rosa adquiriendo un rubor en ambas mejillas por la determinante afirmación anterior— y no solo a papá de seguro a otros viejos rabos verdes ¡Entiendes el problema Ecchan! Ella se tiene que quedar aquí con nosotros —vociferó Fenryr con nueva molestia ahora tomando uno de los cojines para descargar su enojo— Papá y yo la protegeremos de todo —aseguró el pelinegro con apremio haciendo sonreí a Mayura sin proponérselo— hasta que al idiota del tío se le ocurrió hacer algo bueno gracias a ese bobo anuncio ella llego aquí —ella evitó lanzar una carcajada, así que de ahí había salido el cartel le estaban dando ganas de conocer al chico seguro serian buenos amigos— si piensa que está trabajando para papá se quedará con nosotros y entonces ella podría ser mi mamá… aunque sea de mentiras.

Suficiente.

Mayura cerró la puerta de inmediato no queriendo escuchar mas, con la mirada brillante y la emoción que había visto en Fenryr en ese momento al llamarla mamá había sido suficiente ¿A caso esto era a lo que llamaban… destino? ¿Este sería su destino? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Por qué de repente era tan difícil entrar a esa habitación sacar su bolso e irse? Ella lo entendía, esa ansiedad por tener eso que llaman amor maternal que nunca fue capaz de conocer y que le hubiese gustado experimentar ¿Haría lo correcto si escapaba? Si solo se olvidaba de todo y de todos.

No… ya no era capaz de hacerlo, ese pequeño diablillo de ojos increíbles había entrado en su corazón desde que le había mostrado esa mirada profunda y anhelante la tarde de ayer, y al parecer en menos de quince segundos había arrasado con todo el espacio en su corazón de un fuerte manotazo amontonándolo todo en un rincón para así instalarse con comodidad.

Dios, estaba perdida…

Respiro profundo y exhaló con suavidad. Tal vez cometería el mayor error de su vida pero si podía iluminar el mirar de ese pequeñito bien valdría la pena. Apretó sus puños, levantando el rostro y caminó de regreso a la habitación esperando que si en verdad estuviera cometiendo tan grande error las penitencias no fueran tan severas.

Un par de toques con sus nudillos temblorosos bastaron para recibir un "Adelante" desde el interior. Tomó el pomo y lo giró, se adentró lentamente y una vez mas fue recibida con una imagen que pinchó su corazón de una forma molesta. Lo odiaba; el arrepentimiento era uno de los sentimientos que mas odiaba, pero al ver a Loki recoger con una delicadeza extenuante y hermosa las flores que ella misma le había aventado con coraje no pudo más que soportarlo.

— lo siento Yamino, hice un tiradero —habló el oji esmeralda de espaldas siguiendo con su labor asumiendo una responsabilidad ajena.

No lo soportaba.

¿Qué se supone que eran estos hombres, ángeles atrapados en disfraces de demonios? Mayura respiró profundo preparándose para dictar su propia sentencia, caminó sin brindar una respuesta a lo anterior y posicionándose frente a él levantó la última rosa que quedaba sobre la alfombra. Loki no pareció sorprendido por su presencia y solo se dedicó a observarla con interés mientras ambos se incorporaban quedando frente a frente. Ella le ofreció la rosa y adquiriendo color en sus mejillas hasta ahora pálidas por los nervios soltó las palabras que Laufey ya se esperaba…

— ¿sigue libre la vacante, para el puesto de esposa? —el simplemente sonrió aceptando la rosa sin reticencia viendo como la cara de Daidouji se ponía mas roja cada segundo que pasaba mientras sus raros ojos rubíes veían todo menos los suyos y sus dedos se doblaban en direcciones inciertas.

Que el ser supremo que regia el universo lo perdonara pero si era necesario la encadenaría a él con un par de esposas; definitivamente esta mujer había girado su mundo de cabeza y estaba comenzando a gustarle la nueva decoración.

— Bienvenida a la Agencia de detectives Enjaku, Mayura Daidouji o debería decir futura Mayura Laufey —la oji rubí solo enrojeció más si se podía ante la galante imagen que tenía en frente del dueño de la casa que le devolvía la rosa con diferente significado, sabía que si la tomaba estaría aceptando la sentencia que ella misma se había impuesto, él le estaba dando una última oportunidad para escapar y sabia que si la rechazaba ya no habría otra. Frunció el seño decidida, no había momento para titubear ya lo había decidido ahora su meta no solo era graduarse de la universidad si no también cambiar esa soledad en ambos pares de ojos que sin duda se convertirían en los más hermosos de este mundo y ella lo haría incluso si eso implicaba implantarles un par de linternas para que brillaran.

— Le deseo suerte ya que no se la pondré fácil —tras esto Mayura le arrebató la rosa de un manotazo sellando el pacto simbólico entre ambos evitando cualquier roce innecesario de sus manos pero sin poder evitar la mano que cayó sobre su cabeza con afecto.

— Descuida, te aseguro que lo lograré…

Y tras esas cortas palabras cargadas de seguridad Mayura Daidouji se sintió verdaderamente en problemas.

…

— _vaya, debiste andar muy necesitada como para aceptar el trabajo —_Mayura casi ruge al recordar las palabras altaneras del que desde ese día era su "hijo" y entró al complejo de apartamentos pasando del portero que le dedicaba una sonrisa como saludo la cual se volvió temblorosa al ver el aura oscura que la siempre sonriente peli rosada pululaba a su paso. No podía creerlo luego de escuchar palabras tan bonitas venia y le daba un puñetazo directo al rostro con esas groseras palabras ¿Dónde había quedado el niño dulce que la había llamado mamá esa mañana? Tal vez el mismo lo había asesinado, y para colmo no podía hablar abiertamente pues Loki le había prohibido revelarle ciertas cosas a Fenryr como eso de que ella sabía de sus propósitos al contratarla pues al parecer el muy "lindo" de su hijo era bastante orgulloso. Al diablo con ello ella lo bajaría de ese pedestal al igual que al padre ya lo verían.

— Mayura querida ¿Dónde estabas? —el aura peligrosa de Daidouji se dispersó en cuanto escuchó la voz rasposa y preocupada de la anciana dueña del edificio haciéndola detenerse. Dios se había olvidado por completo de ella.

— En verdad lo siento abuela Suzuki —contestó de inmediato la oji rubí llegando de dos pasos grandes a la anciana para ayudarla a subir las escaleras. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar se había encariñado con esa ancianita y seguidamente la hacía preocupar de mas— pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

La anciana negó lentamente con la cabeza tomando una de sus manos dedicándole una temblorosa sonrisa que no dudó en corresponder y avergonzándola por haberla hecho preocupar, por su cara pálida y esas ojeras aseguraba no había dormido en toda la noche al estarla esperando.

— Estaba muy preocupada por ti desde ayer que no llegaste a dormir —habló de nuevo la anciana con la garganta seca, Mayura solo roló los ojos queriendo evitar el tema y comenzó a buscar una escusa creíble, después de todo no sería la mejor opción el contarle semejante barbaridad cometida— pero luego unas personas vinieron muy temprano y preguntaron por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Quiénes abuela?! —no quería entrar en pánico pero las únicas personas que conocía desde que se había mudado fuera de ese edificio eran Loki y Fenryr y ellos no sabían su dirección.

— Lo siento querida pero olvidé el nombre solo te puedo decir que era un muchacho muy bien parecido, elegante, de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y de cabellos cobrizos —describió la anciana graciosamente gesticulando con las manos.

Guapo, elegante, ojos verde esmeralda… O por Dios…

— ¿Qué, que era lo que querían? —comenzó a sudar esto la estaba asustando.

— El joven dijo que desde ahora vivirías con él, me pidió que empacara tus cosas y… ¡Mayura!

Ella no espero mas información sabiendo hacia donde se dirigían las palabras de la abuela Suzuki, soltó su delicado y arrugado brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras en busca de su pequeña habitación la 214. Se detuvo frente a ella y comenzó a rebuscar entre su bolso con ansiedad.

— ¿Donde, donde esta?

— Hija —Mayura volteó ante su llamado encontrándose con Suzuki y en su mano alzada la plateada llave que buscaba— Él la traía consigo.

Por supuesto.

Daidouji solo la tomó y la incrustó en la cerradura con nerviosismo y, luego de un clic estaba abierta. El aire dio en su cara y la cortina rosada que cubría su ventana se alzó con la delicada ventisca distrayendo sus ojos por dos segundos antes de recorrer la habitación inquieta.

Nada.

Sus cosas, sus ropas, fotos, todo había desaparecido quedando solo con los muebles predispuestos, tal como la había visto cuando se había mudado.

Estaban muertos.

— ¿No debí dejarlos entrar? —Suzuki tocó su espalda con arrepentimiento tratando de ver los ojos rojos— mi niña ¿Quién era ese joven? —ella solo frunció la boca dispersando su coraje, esa ancianita no era la culpable le dedicó una forzada sonrisa a la anciana para tranquilizarla y soltó la escusa.

— El… él es mi novio abuela —tragó duro la peli rosa al decirlo tratando de mantener esa sonrisa temblorosa, Suzuki juntó sus manos en un solo aplauso sorprendida y comenzó a sonreír ya más alegre tragándose la mentira— me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa ya que tiene mucho espacio y queda cerca de la universidad pero quería pensármelo mas y comentarlo contigo abuela.

— No, que va hija tu eres libre de irte cuando quieras —Mayura apretó su sonrisa para mantenerla evitando verla con ojos llorosos mientras Suzuki le ponía la llave en su mano y la hacía puño dándole unas palmaditas— esta habitación siempre estará libre para ti, recuérdalo.

— Voy a regresar no te preocupes —la abrazó con fuerza, ya no podía preocuparla más, era lo mejor ella no debía saber en lo que se había metido solo lograría causarle daño ella ya era muy mayor y un disgusto podría afectar su salud— te prometo que te voy a visitar muy seguido.

— claro hija y para la próxima quiero que me presentes como se debe a tu novio

— Ahm si claro, por supuesto —deshizo el abrazo nerviosa regresando su visión a la llave— ¿De verdad puedo quedármela?

La anciana asintió con su mirada brillante, ella no era tonta, 79 años de experiencia la respaldaban y al observar los ojos y gestos de otros podía adquirir la información necesaria para llegar a comprender o siquiera sospechar que estaba realmente pasando. Podía sentirlo, verlo, tanto ese muchacho como Mayura mintieron en sus explicaciones el porqué aun estaba tratando de descifrarlo, pero sin duda era algo grande. Le sonrió a la peli rosa con dulzura para evitarle nuevas incomodidades lo mejor era fingir que le creía, la paciencia es una de las cualidades que posee toda gente mayor y claro ella no era la excepción a la regla, la esperaría, por ahora no podía más que desearle suerte y la felicidad merecida.

— no hace falta que lo preguntes sabes que si —Mayura asintió sonriente, esa ancianita sin duda se iría al cielo— Ahora anda, anda ya es muy tarde y tienes a un muchacho guapo esperando en casa.

Mayura casi se convierte en piedra al recordarlo, la anciana suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a empujarla para sacarla de la habitación logrando solo unos pasos temblorosos cual gelatina.

— Mucha suerte querida y no lo olvides siempre estaré aquí para ti

— Gracias abuela —un nuevo abrazo y una nueva despedida. Daidouji se acomodó el bolso y alzando su brazo en son de despedida salió del edificio.

…

— Señor Loki ya todo ha quedado listo —Laufey asintió despegando los ojos de unos documentos que revisaba. El siempre servicial Yamino había dejado ya lista la habitación de la peli rosa en la cual estaría por tiempo indefinido.

— Gracias Yamino ya puedes descansar.

— entonces me retiro, es hora de preparar la cena —tan sonriente como siempre se despidió el de gafas para regresar a su amada labor. El solo se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta causando una última sonrisa en el de ojos agua marina.

Apenas y se cerró la puerta se dejó caer de lleno en el respaldo de su silla buscando un descanso. Últimamente le estaban llegando muchos casos extraños y con extraños se refería a peticiones de casos "extraños" del tipo sobrenatural y ese tipo de cosas. Dios él no era un exorcista o un casa fantasmas si no un detective ¿Qué pasaba con la gente de estos días? Tomó la pila de hojas con similares casos y la botó a la papelera, ese tipo de cosas carecían de su interés. Justo cuando pensaba volver al trabajo al mirar por su gran ventanal sus ojos captaron una bolita rosa que iba a toda velocidad en su dirección, bufó, cielos aun no estaba preparado para el sermón y los gritos tal vez debería escapar. La vio entrar a la casa y justo cuando se daba la vuelta para si quiera ponerse cómodo la voz de Daidouji retumbó en la habitación.

— ¡¿A caso está loco?! ¡Como se atrevió! ¡Devuélveme mis cosas! —gritó una enfurecida peli rosa buscando ya un objeto para golpear mientras su pecho cogía cada vez mas aire.

— Tranquilízate Mayura —un cojinazo fue la respuesta de la oji rubí, el cojín cayó al piso luego de tres segundos de suspenso revelando solo una cara frustrantemente cansada en Laufey.

— Lo siento —dijo ella de inmediato reparando en lo que había hecho, soltó el otro cojín que apretaba y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones completamente roja. Loki se rascó la cabeza pensativo y un tanto arrepentido después de todo se merecía la agresión. Tal vez lo mejor por ahora era evadir el tema.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad, resolviste lo del papeleo?

— Si —mustió ella sin dejar de ver sus manos, el nivel de rojo había descendido a un rosado— aun me queda una semana para prepararme.

— ya veo eso es bueno, esfuérzate —ella asintió incontables veces aligerando un poco el ambiente incómodo mientras apretaba ahora entre sus brazos el cojín que no había utilizado. Loki volvió a su silla luego de levantar el cojín que había impactado contra su rostro y colocarlo sobre el sillón mas cercando, volvió a tomar un grupo de hojas y comenzó a leer sin la atención debida esperando alguna otra palabra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se escapó de los labios rosas fortuitamente, el solo alzó la mirada para verla ya en el sillón más cercano a él ¿Cuándo se había movido?

— Estoy revisando los casos que me han llegado —dijo, volviendo a la revisión de hojas y captando la atención de ella que se movió de inmediato ante su curiosidad tras el aun sin soltar el cojín pegado a su pecho.

— ¿Casos? —Inquirió ella dándole una ojeada a las hojas que estaban a su alcance— ¿Eres un detective?

La emoción en la pregunta no pasó desapercibida para Laufey que sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

— siéntete afortunada has atrapado al mejor detective de Tokio —si su silla fuera giratoria esta hubiera sido girada y detenida en una de sus poses galantes y corta respiraciones. Mayura solo le esquivó la mirada llevando el cojín a su cara buscando ocultarse y soltando un "Si seguro" que lo hizo regresar a las hojas— Últimamente me ha estado llegando mucho trabajo —comentó Loki olvidándose del coqueteo y apuntando una pila de hojas como de treinta centímetros en la mesita de centro que la esperaba aguadando su expresión cansada— tal vez debería contratar un asistente.

— ¡Yo lo puedo hacer! —el oji esmeralda por poco y pierde su sentido del oído ante semejante grito por la nueva cercanía— yo te puedo ayudar con eso ¡Será fabuloso! investigaremos la escena del crimen, haremos interrogatorios, capturaremos al culpable, lo haremos tan rápido y entonces…

Loki dejó de prestar interés en la algarabía que causaba la peli rosa centrandose ahora en su rostro y ojos brillantes además de las expresiones que realizaba al fantasear de una manera bastante infantil citando e interpretando clásicos detectives. Al parecer no solo había adquirido una prometida si no también una asistente. Se recargó en uno de los brazos de su silla y su mejilla cayó sobre su palma sin dejar de verla, no estaba mal el necesitaba algo de ayuda y a ella le serviría aprender algo ya más práctico. Nunca pensó que ella estuviera interesada en lo mismo que el, Daidouji era una cajita de sorpresas. Lo que no sabía era que en el futuro se arrepentiría de unas cuantas cosas.

Por no decir muchas.

...

ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ

**OMAKE**

¿Cuántos años tienes?

La Agencia de detectives Enjaku, tranquila y llena de paz como cada mañana, claro hasta cierta hora.

Loki alzó una de sus delgadas cejas tratando de no perder la concentración que ponía en su lectura. Hace tan solo unos momentos Mayura había llegado y luego de devorar con gusto uno de los postres de Yamino no le quitaba la mirada de encima llegando a incomodarlo. Decidido a ignorar el extraño suceso continuó con la lectura pasando a la siguiente pagina y, aprovechando la milésima de segundo que ello requería dio otro vistazo topándose esta vez muy cerca la mirada afilada de su asistente. Una gota bajo por su sien ante esto.

_Ignorala, ignorala, ignorala _regresó su visión a las letras mientras la peli rosa no parecía consiente en lo hostigante que estaba siendo comenzando ahora a rodearlo con rapidez para verlo desde varios ángulos.

El grueso libro que Loki leía se cerró de tajo llamando al fin la atención centrada que Daidouji tenía sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Necesitas algo Mayura? —cedió al fin arto de todo eso. Mayura se colocó un dedo en el mentón símbolo de pensamiento y sonrió.

— Oye Loki ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Loki soltó un ¿Ah? Confuso antes de pensárselo.

— Quién sabe —dijo al fin de depués de varios segundos sonriente causando un puchero en la asistente que solo se cruzó de brazos insatisfecha.

— Eres un mentiroso —Loki solo se encogió de hombros ante su acusación frustrándola más— ¡lo averiguaré ya verás!

— Mayura —llamó antes de que saliera, esta solo gruñó un ¿Qué?— si lo averiguas me dices —terminó el pequeño sonriente recibiendo solo un portazo en contestación. Negó varias veces jocoso y tomando de vuelta su libro lo volvió a abrir— Mi edad he… hace mucho que lo olvide ojalá lo averigüe.

…

**********************************************REVIEWS*********************************************

Estoy armada se los aseguro, oyeron ¡oyeron! Nada puede traspasar mi armadura de chocolate y mi espada de galleta están advertidos.

Ahora si las disculpas, no los aburriré con el montón de escusas que tengo así que solo les pido una disculpa por la tremenda tardanza y esperando puedan comprender. Gracias a aquellos que siguen apoyándome, por ello es que actualizo, no saben la pena que me da ver sus comentarios y yo de vaga sin escribir por la razón x que sea así que bueno gracias por ello.

**Yuuki:** aki la conti espero te haya gustado y tienes razón yo también me kedaba ahí sin dudar.

**mich kitsune:** gracias mich lo segiré hasta el final no importa cuánto tome

**Nashmy:** kap 3 subido espero tu opinión al respecto

**Silvianime****:** olis Silvi jajajaj no te esperabas esto ne? Mayu sabrá todo ojala y te siga gustando XD

**Kanita:** gracias x el apoyo y si vaya ke le esperan varias aventuras a estos tres sin duda te haré reír jajajaj espero

**Lian Kirito-kun****: **gracias Lian como siempre es un gusto ver tu comentario espero siga agradándote el rumbo de la historia.

**HimeVampireChan**: un nuevo kap ojala y te haya gustado aún falta mucho espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios

**Yurisa-chan Princess****: **gracias Yurisa ten x seguro que llegaré hasta el final no me gusta dejarlos abandonados el anterior ke hice "The divine angel" fue tardado también pero aun así ya está terminado así ke eso no faltará en este gracias x tu apoyo y espero sigas desfrutando de los capítulos

**Mariana:** créeme que si pudiera actualizaría diario pero lamentablemente no me es posible Jajaja mi cabeza recrea cientos de escenas y no me doy basto para escribirlas aunque te aseguro tendrá fin eso no lo dudes aunque me lleve tiempo lo tendrá, bueno espero te siga gustando y esperaré tu opinión.

Gracias nuevamente x su apoyo y espero sus comentarios ya sabes si tienen algo que decir sea lo que sea no duden en hacerlo. Espero y les Haya gustado el cap aunque tal vez fue un tanto confuso y aburrido pero bueno era necesario ya para el siguiente tendremos más acción y diversión Jajaja si puedo lo haré lo más rápido posible su servidora aun en vacaciones "trabaja", hace voluntariado en el zoo y gusta de ver anime de forma obsesiva compréndanme T.T

Bueno ahora si me despido de ustedes dejándoles el nombre del cuarto cap:

"**Juguemos a los esposos"**

Heeeeeee

Espérenlo. Bye bye los kiere:

BRANDY MOON


	5. Capitulo 4

_**...**_

_**Y así comenzó lo nuestro**_

By: Brandy moon

**Capitulo 4: **

"Juguemos a los esposos"

…

**ʻʻʻ¡… □□□͡ *•*͡ □□□ …¡ʼʼʼ**

…

— Oye… oye.

Uno, dos, tres piquetes a sus mejillas y nada, la muy tozuda solo fruncía el seño y le volteaba la cara. Una gran vena se hinchó en la frente de Fenryr al ver que ni un jalón de pelo funcionaba.

Bendita sea la hora en que Yamino lo mandó a despertarla.

— maldita sea, porque he tenido que ser yo —maldijo el oji esmeralda entre dientes con su paciencia llegando al último nivel mientras veía ahora como Mayura sonreía bobamente y abrazaba aun mas fuerte aquella almohada.

… Bobamente…

Oh…

Sonriendo con nueva malicia adquirida y unos ojos brillantes por la travesura se subió a la cama quedando justo frente a la cara de Daidouji, le retiró el cabello de la cara y una risilla casi malvada salió a flote desde el interior de su garganta. Esto sería genial quien se lo mandaba por dormir como un tronco, esto le dejaría una buena experiencia. Aguantándose la ganas de reír Fenryr acercó su rostro lo suficiente al de ella y sin más comenzó a babear unas buenas gotas de saliva que cayeron cual mierda de paloma sobre la rosada mejilla de la peli rosa.

Mayura comenzó a fruncir el seño de nuevo, al parecer el constante piqueteo sobre sus mejillas había cesado pero ahora algo de consistencia liquida había caído sobre su mejilla, agua quizás… evitando abrir los ojos acercó una de sus manos a sus mejillas húmedas y tanteó. No, no era agua era algo como ¿Gel? ¿Crema? Tal vez… oh, seguía cayendo ¿sería una gotera?

— Buenos días Daidouji —con lo primero con lo que sus ojos se toparon esa mañana fue la desagradable visión de Fenryr muy cerca de ella con los labios fruncidos y una gran gota de baba que si no se movía le caería justo en los ojos.

Un fuerte grito retumbó por toda la mansión al momento de que Fenryr fuera mandado a volar a unos dos metros por el fuerte golpe con una almohada cortesía de Mayura.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, estás loca?! ¡Casi me rompes el cuello! —reclamó Fenryr en un grito desde el suelo en una posición cuya anatomía de cualquier ser humano sería imposible mantener.

— ¡Ah que asco! —la peli rosa ni siquiera lo escuchó mucho menos vio por estar buscando con urgencia médica el baño para encerrarse en él y seguramente arrancarse su mejilla derecha.

— ¡Mayura estas bien! —Loki Laufey acababa de abrir estrepitosamente la puerta, recorrió la habitación en cuestión de segundos no encontrando nada fuera de lugar hasta que se topó con Fenryr en el piso— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Un tic invadió su elegante y delgada ceja al ver a su hijo desparramado en el piso de la habitación.

— Solo vine a despertarle y avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo y la muy bruta me sacó el aire de un almohadazo —relató Fenryr sin gracia alisándose la vestimenta arrugada ante la escéptica mirada de su padre quien dudaba Mayura pudiera tener tal fuerza.

El oji esmeralda solo suspiró con agotamiento antes de ver salir a una Mayura recién levantada fregándose con ahínco la mejilla derecha con una toalla ¿Qué pasó con eso de "esta aprobada" que le había dicho su hijo la noche anterior?

— Buenos días Mayura veo que ya estas levantada —saludó Laufey con cero intenciones de averiguar qué había pasado ahí al verla querer lanzarle la toalla a su hijo con intenciones suicidas mientras Fenryr parecía tener las mismas intenciones así que antes de que se desatara la tercer guerra mundial decidió interrumpir— el desayuno está listo los quiero a ambos sentados en el comedor, ahora.

Fenryr y Mayura dejaron las disputas ante el tono autoritario de su padre y jefe y salieron dignos por la puerta chocándose en el trayecto por intentar hacerlo al mismo tiempo, Loki solo meneo un poco la cabeza y enviándole una mirada a la puerta una gota de sudor bajó por su nuca al verla casi desprenderse del marco. Bien, el pobre de Yamino tenía trabajo que hacer.

…

— ¡Esto está delicioso Yamino! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar!

— me alaga su comentario señorita Mayura cuando quiera puedo ayudarla

— Mayura uno no se sube sobre la mesa —reprendió el Laufey tranquilamente al verla prácticamente recostada sobre su mesa para alcanzar a Yamino que se hallaba frente a ella sirviendo una segunda porción para Fenryr.

— es una salvaje deberíamos despedi—

— Oiga señor Loki y ¿Que se supone que debo hacer exactamente? —cuestionó la peli rosada casualmente retacándole unas albóndigas al pequeño. Loki parpadeó un par de veces impresionado por la confianza que le peli rosa había adquirido tan solo en una noche para con su hijo.

— Por ahora quisiera que te encargaras de Fenryr —detuvo Loki su alimentación para contestar, mas su respuesta causo un gran impacto en los implicados.

Fenryr escupió las albóndigas a medio masticar sobre la comida más cercana que resultó ser la de Daidouji la cual solo se ensombreció antes de contestar sombríamente.

— pensé que solo tenía que fingir ser tu prometida.

— Es el paquete completo Mayura —Loki se levantó dando por terminado su desayuno, acomodó su silla y recargo ambos brazos y cabeza sobre el respaldo para estar más a su altura y, añadiendo una sonrisa traviesa agrego— no puedes adquirir solo la mejor parte.

— Bien —rechino los dientes ella produciendo un puchero y Loki alzó una ceja al ver como evitaba hacer contacto con sus ojos antes de volver a sonreír.

— ¡esperen un momento! —Las pequeñas manos de Fenryr impactaron ruidosamente sobre la mesa un par de veces— ¡¿la voy a tener pegada a mí todo el día?!

— ¡¿Por supuesto que no?! ¡Tengo una vida sabes! —le replicó ella adquiriendo la misma posición casi chocando frentes con el peli negro, Laufey podía asegurar que unos rayitos salían de sus ojos retadores mientras comenzaban a agredirse verbalmente.

— Basta —Loki se masajeo la cien en busca de paciencia luego de parar su algarabía. Esto se estaba poniendo feo si las cosas seguían así dudaba que tanto su decisión como el instinto de Fenryr por aquella peli rosa habian sido un total fracaso lo cual no sería bueno principalmente para ella— por ahora necesito que traten de llevarse bien no quiero una imagen de familia disfuncional si no el típico estereotipo de familia feliz ¿A quedado claro?

— Si —acordaron ambos entre dientes.

— Desde ahora Mayura te llevará al colegio por las mañanas y por las tardes iremos ambos —ordenó el Laufey sin dar libertad de contradecir palabra.

— Como ordenes —acató la peli rosa cruzada de brazos y con su ceño fruncido sin dejar de ver al menor de los Laufey.

— ¿no iremos en el auto verdad? —la frente del pequeño Laufey se pintó de azul con tan solo nombrar la palabra "auto"

— Todo depende de Mayura —cedió la decisión a la peli rosa— ¿te importaría ir caminando?

— No, para nada —negó pensativa la peli rosa antes de curiosear— ¿Por qué no quieres ir en auto?

— Los autos contaminan el medio ambiente ¿Te quieres morir o qué? —Y con aquella respuesta evasiva y hosca escapó— voy por mis cosas más te vale estar lista en cinco minutos.

Mayura salió de su estupor momentáneo que Fenryr había inducido en su cerebro donde ya se veía espantando a la gente del futuro por contaminar la sagrada tierra para verse vestida solo con una bata de dormir sumamente corta ya que la calefacción de la casa lo permitía a pesar de los grados bajos que ya comenzaban a presentarse fuera de esta.

Dios era una idiota.

Soltando un "gracias por la comida" y casi aventando a Loki que ya estaba saliendo se dirigió a la planta superior casi tan rápido que parecía volar. Yamino solo sonrió ante esto sobre todo al ver como Loki parecía no dejar de sonreír desde esa mañana, tal vez era momento de que el reloj de sus dos amos se comenzara a mover.

…

— Casi no llego por tu culpa —dijo a jadeos Fenryr sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas ya a unos metros de la puerta del colegio después de una extenuante carrera para llegar.

— No podía dejar a esa anciana cruzar la calle sola —obvió Daidouji también agotada tal vez dejaría de usar zapatillas al menos por las mañanas.

— ¡Te pusiste a platicar con ella sobre el estado del clima! —el grito encolerizado de Fenryr casi la deja sorda y a él sin aliento.

— Lo siento, lo siento, no podía solo ignorarla —se defendió la oji rubí caminando casi en rastras para alcanzarlo pues ya entraba por el gran portón negro de aquel caro colegio— es…pera…

— Vaya ¿Ahora no solo olvidan venir por ti si no que también olvidan traerte al colegio? eres patético.

Mayura sintió la hostilidad de aquella voz coreada por risas burlescas incluso antes de ver las caras de aquellos emisores, antes de poder llegar al portón vio a Fenryr caer fuera de este de espalda mandando a volar su lindo gorro verde esmeralda.

Unos cuatro niños incluido el agresor estaban frente a Fenryr impidiéndole seguir, Mayura frunció el seño al ver la arrogancia de aquellos escuincles mientras veían al peli negro tirado en el suelo. La cara de Fenryr permanecía oculta para ella pero podía asegurar que estaba molesto y esperaba ansiosa su reacción, esos escuincles estaban fritos. Pero cuando uno de esos niños se acercó al oji esmeralda y pisó sin miramientos el gorro de Fenryr echándole en cara cuan perdedor era y este no hacía nada si quiera para levantarse se preocupó ¿Dónde estaba ese niño precoz, arrogante y orgulloso que había conocido aquella tarde?

— ¡Oigan! —Gritó la peli rosa molesta y al escucharla los cuatro delincuentes huyeron despavoridos— ¿Qué les pasa a estos niños? —Mayura se inclinó para ayudar a Fenryr a incorporarse pero este, con un despectivo movimiento se zafó de su brazo para levantarse el mismo.

Lo había visto…

— Ni se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a papá —Fenryr se sacudió su uniforme al igual que su gorro y sin voltear a verla o esperar una respuesta se adentro por completo al colegio.

Mayura no lo podía creer, si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos diría que no era más que un invento de su imaginación o algo sencillamente imposible ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero Fenryr, esa pequeña y frágil figura alejarse de ella? un sentimiento descocido para ella comenzó a inundarla, sus piernas se movieron por si solas y para cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía su cuerpo este ya se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro, daba gracias al cielo al haberse puesto un pantalón si no sus rodillas ya estarían todas raspadas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el en un suspiro siendo volteado por ella para quedar de frente. Por eso no le gustaba que lo acompañasen prefería miles de veces el ser molestado cada mañana a ver los ojos de alguien inundarse de lástima.

— Vendremos por ti más tarde —los ojos esmeraldas se ancharon con escepticismo y antes de siquiera poder responder a algo los cálidos labios de ella se posaron sobre su frente en un gesto amoroso— diviértete y no hagas travesuras ¿sí?

El tiempo detenido de Fenryr comenzó a moverse, todo su alrededor pareció tomar su ritmo, el color volvía a ser tan brillante y comenzaba a percibir muchos más colores. Las hojas secas de los arboles cayeron con un fuerte viento y los cabellos rosas de ella volaron en conjunto en una danza sutil y hermosa que solo resaltó mas la sonrisa de la chica. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sin precedentes.

La campana sonó y el pelinegro respingó ante ello.

— M-me me tengo que ir —esquivo Fenryr su mirada y, aprisionando con fuerza las correas de su maletín salió disparado sin más que eso dejando a la peli rosa un tanto preocupada.

¿Se había molestado? Tal vez fue demasiado atrevimiento de su parte pensó ella levantándose para sacudir su pantalón bueno para eso es que existían las disculpas.

— ¿Disculpe es usted algún familiar del pequeño Fenryr?

Mayura levantó el rostro ante la pregunta encontrándose con una encantadora mujer. Seguro no sobrepasaba los 35 años, de cabellos cortos y rizados de color miel, sus ojos cafés sonrieron para ella y dada su vestimenta de falda y saco color beige dedujo sería una maestra.

— si bueno soy su… su mamá —terminó con poco convencimiento la oji rubí causando un pequeña sonrisa en la mujer mayor provocándole un sonrojo.

— Veo que el señor Laufey ha tomado una buena decisión —Mayura no comprendió del todo aquellas palabras más sin embargo aceptó el saludo de la mujer inclinándose al igual que ella— soy la directora de esta institución Anko Miyamura

— Soy Mayura Daidouji —se presentó también sin demoras y Anko la comprendió enseguida— hay algún problema con Fenryr?

Anko negó sonriente antes de contestar.

— para nada respecto a lo académico Fenryr es el mejor en su generación pero… eso no es lo que me preocupa

— ¡Es cierto! —Gritó de repente la peli rosada— hace unos momentos unos niños lo molestaron e incluso lo tiraron al piso exijo que reciban su castigo.

— Lo sé muy bien y eso es de lo que quiero hablarle —Mayura cayó enseguida ante las palabras dichas por la directora, esta al ver su completa atención señaló hacia unas oficinas indicándole a la oji rubí que la siguiera.

…

Mayura caminaba bastante pensativa hacia la agencia, luego de tener una buena y larga plática con la directora se había enterado de unas cuantas cosas indispensables como por ejemplo la falta de conocimiento que Loki tenía de aquellas agresiones. Según lo platicado por Anko Fenryr protegía a aquellos rufianes aun cuando ella sabía a la perfección que él era molestado por ellos pero al intentar reprender a aquellos niños el los defendía diciendo que ellos no le habían hecho nada y para complementar aseguraba haberse hecho daño el mismo por lo que la directora se quedaba sin argumentos para impartirles a los implicados.

Esto era sencillamente un buen problema se dijo Mayura a sí misma y no estaba segura de si era lo correcto el informarle a Laufey de tales cosas pues al parecer Fenryr se lo había ocultado por mucho tiempo y según lo que experimentó hace una hora dudaba que le gustara la idea.

Suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con el Tsundere de Fenryr, sonrió ante sus pensamientos imaginándoselo; en realidad eso lo hacía bastante lindo.

Entró a la agencia y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la puertita del buzón sonó indicando una nueva correspondencia, dudó unos segundos antes de ir y recogerla y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano evitó leerla o al menos antes de ver la etiqueta dirigida en especial a la agencia de detectives lo cual significaba que era una petición para un caso.

Al diablo. Más rápida que unas tijeras sus dedos rompieron el sobre dejando en libertad la carta. Sus ojos siguieron las líneas escritas mientras subía las escaleras adoptando cada vez más un tono más brillante antes de llegar a la oficina de su jefe el cual casi se queda ciego ante la deslumbrante presencia de su asistente rodeada de excitación.

— ¡Llegó un caso nuevo! —gritó al fin luego de verlo, este solo elevó una ceja con elegancia no entendiendo tal felicidad, después de todo la pila de papeles frente a él eran en su totalidad casos.

— Eso parece —dijo retomando su atención a los papeles que revisaba apagando como un interruptor la brillante aura de Daidouji.

— Pero es un caso especial —continuó la peli rosa ante la falta de atención poniendo la hoja del caso en cuestión encima de la que el leía.

Loki suspiró a modo de rendición no estaba de ánimos para discutir esa mañana, no cuando tenía demasiado trabajo por realizar además de haber prometido ir por Fenryr una vez más.

— De que trata —dijo al fin haciéndola sonreír con amplitud antes de comenzar con la resolución de la carta.

— según el emisor el cual es por lo que puedo deducir una amable mujer nos pide ayuda para descubrir que es lo que sucede en la casa frente a la suya, asegura que noche tras noche ruidos inexplicables asustan a su familia y cada día es aun mas incomodo. Al parecer la casa ha estado abandonada por 2 años y teme pueda ser el refugio de maleantes o algo mucho peor.

—Si es así debería llamar a la policía —concretó el tomando la hoja que leía anteriormente sin intenciones de continuar.

— Por favor la señora suena bastante preocupada no podré dormir si no la ayudamos ¿Qué tal si se trata de otra cosa?

— Se lo que estás pensando y no, no me interesa meterme con esas cosas

— Por favorrrrrrrrrr —un tic comenzó a invadir su ojo izquierdo al verla casi sobre su escritorio ¿Así que así sería la cosa? Dios esta chica era una descarada ¿Donde había quedado la incomodidad que sentía de su parte hace apenas 24 hrs? ¿Tan rápido agarraba confianza hacia las personas? Cielos eso era peligroso— será solo un momento y de regreso pasaremos por Fenryr.

— Que sea rápido —accedió al fin, después de todo ya tenía mentalizado que algo así pasaría, luego de ver su habitación esto no era inesperado en lo absoluto esta chica resultaba ser más peculiar cada día. Tomando fuerte el monto de hojas que sostenía golpeó la coronilla de ella que ya festejaba el haberlo convencido— tengo otros trabajos que hacer.

Unas hora después Loki se recriminaba el haber aceptado la petición de su nueva asistente y le mencionó a su conciencia recordara nunca volver a repetir semejante equivocación. No, no le volvería a pasar, no cuando luego de ello se encontraba lleno de pelos de gato, astillas en sus perfectas manos y lleno, lleno de polvo mientras ella se burlaba de sus desgracias sin más que un pequeño rasguño y un poco de suciedad en su espalda.

Casi le gruñó al escuchar una carcajada muy baja al ver como lo observaban sus vecinos, tal parecía ser que el ver a al señor Laufey lleno de tierra y pelos no era cosa de todos los días.

Yamino se preparó para dar un buen recibimiento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse desde la cocina donde lavaba la losa, se volteó con un vaso en sus manos para sonreírles pero este resbaló de sus manos al ver a su amo pasar con rapidez hacia su habitación hecho un desastre, cachó el vaso y suspiró aliviado pero preguntándose si su amo estaba del todo bien pues a sus ojos parecía haberse caído por un acantilado mientras una manada de gatos le perseguía.

— descuida no fue más que mala suerte —y con eso Mayura aplacó un poco el sentimiento de preocupación antes de subir a su habitación también y dejando a Yamino con un solo pensamiento:

Pobre señor Loki…

…

La ducha había sido refrescante y había alejado toda suciedad de su cuerpo no así los grandes deseos de venganza hacia cierta peli rosa, secó su cabello con una toalla mientras ideaba una buena venganza cuando su puerta fue tocada, soltó un adelante y se colocó la toalla sobre sus hombros dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta. Una mata de pelo rosa se asomó por esta y luego de verlo desapareció de nuevo. Loki alzó un ceja confuso ¿Y eso? ¿Es que volvía la incomodidad?

— Y-a-ya es hora de ir por Fenryr —se oyó el susurro desde atrás de su puerta. Una gota de sudor bajó rápida por su nuca ante esto. Oh cierto, por poco y lo olvida. Se retiró la toalla y abrochó los botones de su camia.

Sonrió.

¿Así que eso había sido? Vaya esto era cada vez más interesante. Abrió su puerta ya listo y se encontró con la peli rosa descansando contra la pared jugando con sus dedos. Sus ojos rojos lo vieron por milésimas de segundo antes de comenzar a caminar casi chocando con la lámpara de piso al doblar la esquina, rió suavemente disfrutando de su nerviosismo antes de que ella le hiciera un desprecio y bajara las escaleras sin dirigirle la palabra.

Salieron de la agencia aun con ese ambiente de incomodidad de parte de la peli rosa no importándole a Laufey no cuando le estaba pareciendo sumamente divertida esa actitud sosa de la chica. Una idea pasó veloz por su mente al ver como a medida que se acercaban al colegio las personas que iban a por sus hijos les dedicaban más de una mirada; bien tenían su atención.

— Bien es hora —habló por primera vez el tomando la mano de Daidouji sin verla a la cara si no al frente, esta solo apretó su agarre pidiendo mudamente una explicación haciendo que el volteara para verla in dejar de caminar— comencemos —Mayura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apelar al verse jalada hacia delante por la mano de el antes de rebotar contra su pecho, alzó su cara para devolver la agresión pero lo menos que se espero fue el ser recibida por una mirada brillante y unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se expandieron incrédulos por la invasión y como segundos después el cortaba el contacto entre sus labios con una sonrisa— Juguemos a los esposos.

Las mejillas de Mayura se tiñeron de rojo por el coraje y desvió su ojos frustrada al ver que una buena porción de personas los veían sin disimulo recortándole sus opciones de contestación agresiva. El momento había llegado, el telón se levantó y la escena había comenzado.

Apretó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria indicando una conversación extensa en el futuro al momento que dirigía su mirar hacia él y con una sonrisa que pareció totalmente natural lo jaló con delicadeza mostrando así una escena limpia y fresca de una hermosa relación de pareja que no temía verse expuesta.

…

La campana que anunciaba el fin de clases sonó y Fenryr se apresuró a recolectar sus cosas con más prisa de la usual luciendo una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para algunos, se colocó su maletín en la espalda y salió casi corriendo del salón. Estaba ansioso, su papá había prometido venir junto con Mayura a recogerlo y por alguna inexplicable razón eso lo emocionaba. Llegó a la puerta que le permitiría salir al exterior y se detuvo sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a arder, respiró y exhaló profundamente antes de salir, varios chicos salieron junto a él al haberse detenido unos minutos rebasándolo con grandes pasos hasta llegar al portón donde los esperaban. El caminaba lento, y con su cara de póker tratando de llamar la menos atención posible, mas eso se fue al diablo cuando vio dos figuras conocidas entre la multitud de padres. La peli rosa sonrió al verle y agitó sus manos llamando su atención, Loki tras ella sonreía al ver la algarabía que solita hacia.

Sus labios temblaron y sus pasos aumentaron la velocidad hasta llegar a ellos.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Laufey percibiendo el ligero cambio de actitud que su hijo había tenido al verlos recibiendo solo un asentimiento.

— Entonces vamos a casa —Fenryr sintió su mano derecha ser apresada por otra mano delicada y suave haciéndolo sentir extraño, su otra mano fue tomada tomándolo por sorpresa alzando su vista se encontró con su padre. Este comenzó a avanzar al igual que ella obligándolo a caminar. Varios pares de ojos los siguieron hasta dar vuelta en una esquina asombrados pues era raro que el señor Laufey pasara a recoger a su hijo y menos que fuese acompañado por una mujer. Los chismes comenzaron a silbar en el viento mientras los personajes implicados regresaban a casa.

— Suéltame ya nadie nos están viendo —esa orden acabó con la magia del lindo momento haciendo que Mayura soltara la pequeña mano del pelinegro y Laufey siguiera su acción— ¿Sabías que te sudan las manos?

Una vena en la sien de Mayura punzó.

— No —ella alzó su otra mano limpia y seca para mostrarla sonriendo con malicia— porque no era a mí a quien le sudaban.

Fenryr enrojeció y pasó su mano húmeda por el jean de Daidouji esta gritó con molestia y jaló las mejillas del pelinegro comenzando así una discusión más prolongada.

Loki los observó compartir agresiones y sonrió levemente, Tal parecía que la elección había sido la correcta, desvió su vista hacia Mayura y la incertidumbre lo inundo. Cuando la beso…

No había sentido nada.

.

.

.

Sin ser visto un aparato robótico con mala estética en forma de perrito grababa con sus saltones ojos la imagen del detective y compañía. Lejos de ahí en una habitación oscura la grabación se reproducía ante una sombra, esta sonrió haciendo sus dientes brillar ante la luz de la pantalla. Era tiempo de robar algo más que solo joyas.

…

********************************************REVIEWS******************************************

**PERDÓ PERDÓN PERDÓN ahora mismo me golpeo contra el piso pero es que enserio no habia podido actualizar han sucedido un montón de cosas y bueno apenas salí de vacaciónes me puse a escribir tanto pude (aunque avces eso no funciona tampoco) pero al fin he terminado un capitulo mas el traigo apenada y agadecida para aquellos que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. espero y no les haya parecido aburrido y los haya dejado al menos interesados con la parte final XD ahora sin mas agradecimientos a:**

**Neko-koneko-kuroneko:** gracias que bien que te haya parecido interesante ojalá y siga siendo así.

**Xion-chan 14: **aquí te traigo el siguiente.

**Allyza: **da nada que felicidad el tener nuevas lectoras y creeme estoy acostumbrada jajajaj aquí la actualización espero no descepsionarte.

**Yuki: **Si le estoy poniendo una actitud tsundere jajaja me pareció mas lindo y pues bueno te aseguro no la dejaré hasta el final.

**Silvi: **jajjajaj pronto verás en los problemas en que los meterá Fenryr si cayó rapido pero Loki uuuu

**HimeVampireChan:**jajajaj gracias por la ayuda y bueno en cuanto al señor Daidouji le tengo algo preparado proximamente, abes el me cae tan bien que sin duda saldrá en ete fic.

**Kanita: **wauuuuu si ke a pasado bastante tiempo y me disculpo por ello espero puedas seguir leyendolo.

**Nashmy: **jejejej ya ves a mi eso me ha pasado me pregunta y me quedo de Wft? cuantos tenía? y eso que no tengo tantos años como el.

**Ialiceimagodness: **gracias por tu comentario espero te guste este.

PD: ya vieron mi nueva portada?

bueno ahora si que me despido ya comenzaré con el capsiguiente espero puedan esperarme. se despide de ustedes Brandy moon


End file.
